Angel's Truth
by MyOtherSelfIzuCon
Summary: Risuno and Orochimaru face off! But will he stop Orochimaru? Later... we'll learn more about Angel's clan and village! But... what will happen to Naruto and the others? Find out in chapter 9! Next chapter coming soon!
1. New sensei, new team

Angel's Truth

Chapter 1: New sensei, new team.

Inside the Hokage's office. "It's very good to see you again, Angel," said Hokage. "It's good to see you too, Hokage. But, why did you call?" asked Angel. "I called you over to tell you that you will be joining squad 7," said Hokage. "Squad 7," asked Angel. "Yes, but they won't be back till tomorrow. You will meet their sensei tomorrow at 4:00," said Hokage. "O.K. Good bye Hokage, it was great seeing you again," said Angel. "Good bye, Angel," said Hokage.

Angel's house. "Sigh… I guess… I start a new life, again." Next morning 8:00 a.m. "Yawn… I guess… I should start my morning training." Angel took a shower, got dressed, and then Angel ate breakfast. After she ate her breakfast, she grabbed her headband and put it on (she put the headband on like Sakura.)

Angel was running toward the training grounds, until she knocked into someone. "Owww!" Angel and the other person fell backwards. "I-I'm sorry." "Its okay," said Angel. Angel gets up and helps her up as well. "Thank you; I'm Hinata, Hinata Hyuga." "I'm Angel, Angel Katsunuma. I just moved in two days ago." "It's very nice to meet you Angel, but I have to go now. I hope you like it here!" Hinata left. "It was nice meeting you too, and thanks! O.K. I should go to the training grounds now." Angel headed to the training grounds.

12:00 p.m. training grounds. "Man that was some training. It's now 12:00. I have 4 more hours until I meet the new sensei." Growl… "I guess… I should have packed a lunch. I'll head back to the village and eat some ramen."

Ichiraku Ramen Shop. "Well, hello you're new. What would you like to order?" "Yeah, I'm new. I'd like to have one beef ramen please," said Angel. "One beef ramen, coming up!" 30 minutes later. "Sorry it took so long. Here's your ramen." "It's okay, and thank you," said Angel. 30 minutes later again. "That was good, thank you and good bye." Angel left. "Thank you and come again."

"O.K. I have 3 hours left before the meeting. Maybe I'll take a walk." 2 hours later. Angel has been walking around the village for 2 hours and was now getting bored. _"I am so bored! I have one hour left but…"_ "Oh, Sasuke!" Some loud group of girls shouted. "Huh? O.K. that was weird. I'll just go home and get ready," said Angel.

Angel's house. Angel took another shower, got dressed, and had 20 minutes left, so she decided to walk to the Hokage's office. Hokage's office. Knock, knock! "Come in," said Hokage. "Good afternoon, Hokage," greeted Angel. Angel walking inside. "Ah… Hello, Angel. You're right on time. Meet your new sensei," said Hokage. "Hello, my name is Kakashi Hatake." "It's very nice too meet you, Kakashi. My name is Angel Katsunuma." "It's nice to meet you too. I know that the Hokage has paper work to do, so let's go to the training grounds and talk. Good bye Hokage," said Kakashi. "O.K. good bye Hokage," said Angel. "Good bye you two," said Hokage.

Training grounds 5:00 p.m. "First, I would like to know what you like, dislike, hobbies, and your future dream," said Kakashi. "O.K. my hobbies are mostly training, and walking around the village. I like singing, playing the guitar, and sometimes being alone. I dislike people calling me a freak and people who disrespect my clan…" Angel stopped there. "What clan do you come from, Angel?" asked Kakashi. "Sigh… I guess… I can't keep this a secret forever. Kakashi-sensei, I'm from the Katsunuma Clan," said Angel. "The Katsunuma Clan!? But, they were murdered four years ago!" said Kakashi. "Yes, I'll tell you the whole story." Angel told Kakashi what happened to her clan, she also told him about the marks on her cheeks and left shoulder. "I see, so you're the last of the Katsunuma Clan," said Kakashi. "Yes, but Sensei please, promise not to tell anyone," said Angel. "Okay, I promise. Now you didn't tell me what your future dream was," said Kakashi. "Oh, my dream is to get stronger and protect the people that are close to me," said Angel. "Okay. Oh, it's getting late. I'll take you home and tomorrow you'll meet your new team and you have to wake at 6:00. I'll also pick you up and take you to the bridge," said Kakashi. "Alright," said Angel. "Where do you live, Angel?" asked Kakashi. "Umm… I think I live near the Uchiha Compound." "O.K. lets go."

Angel's House 6:00 p.m. "I'll see you tomorrow, Sensei." "Good night, Angel." Tomorrow 6:00 a.m. Angel took a shower, got dressed, ate breakfast and is now waiting for Kakashi-sensei. "Hello Angel, did you sleep well?" asked Kakashi. "Yes, can we go now?" asked Angel. "Alright, follow me."

Forest Path 7:00. "Angel, are you okay?" asked Kakashi. "Oh, umm… I'm just a little nervous," said Angel. "Nervous? Why?" asked Kakashi. "Because what if they call me a freak." "Sigh… Angel, you have lived in the other side of the village for two years. You should give them a chance to know you." "Okay, Sensei." "Good, we're almost there," said Kakashi.

Forest Bridge 7:10. "Argh… How long is Kakashi-sensei going to make us wait!" screamed Naruto. "It's been one hour already," said Sakura. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late. I was just taking a walk and lost track of time," said Kakashi. "Liar!" they said in unison. "He's not lying. It was my fault," said Angel. "Who are you?" asked Naruto. "Oh, umm… I'm…" "Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke. Meet your new teammate."

To be continued…

Profile of Angel Katsunuma

Clan: Katsunuma

Clans Ability: Has all Kekkei Genkai traits from all the villages in all the five nations. The clan's main Kekkei Genkai trait allows them to control the four elements: water, earth, fire, and air.

Clan Crest: Two red and blue small circles circling each other around one small yellow circle. The red cirlce means Fire and Earth, and the blue circle means Water and Wind. The crest means that each elements enter into one and that person must be able to control all four elements.

Village: Village Hidden in the Flames

Village Sign: A single flame with a circle in it, meaning if one flame is down... another spark will come in its place. The circle means that it contains the spark inside.

Birth: April 17

Ninja Rank: Genin (Jonin in her village)

Age: 12

Looks: Angel wears a black sleeveless shirt, and on top of that she has a white sleeveless shirt that comes to mid-chest. She wears black shorts, and on top of that she has a white mini-skirt that looks like Anko's skirt with a gray belt. Angel has the same style of sandals as Kakashi and Sasuke, but they're black. Angel has the same gloves as Kakashi, but on her right hand the color is white and on the left it's black. Angel has white hair and at the bottom back of her hair is black, she has short hair that comes to her neck, she also has the same bangs as Sasuke, but their two inches longer. She ties her headband like Sakura; she has the same skin color as her. She has black eyes and is the same height as Sakura. She wears a blue collar around her neck that has a heart-shaped diamond in the middle with wings on the side. She carries a pendant in her pocket, on top of it; it has one blue circle and one red circle circling each other around one yellow circle. She has a shuriken holster on her right leg and one on her right arm that holds summoning cards. On the back of her white shirt there is a yin-yang sign. She has a curse mark on her left shoulder that looks like an x or a cross sign, and the color is red. She has a blue fang marks on her cheeks.

Power: Angel is at a high level of ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu. She has great chakra control. She is good at summoning. Angel can summon a dark blue-greenish dragon named Thorn (it's a girl.) A gray wolf named Blade (it's a boy.) A dark red phoenix named Rose (it's a girl.) Angel is at a high level in her Kekkei Genkai abilities. She is also good with ninja tools.

Curse Mark: When Angel was born, she was given the curse mark on her left shoulder, her curse mark looks like a red x, but more of a cross. If she gets hit on her curse mark, Risuno will take control of her body. But, there is a limit, when Angel takes control she will get great pain in her left shoulder for a while. Risuno is known as the Demon of Darkness. Dark red chakra will surround her when the curse mark is activated.

Guardian Mark: When Angel was born, she was given the guardian mark on her cheeks, her marks look like blue fang marks. Angel's mark holds the guardian dragon spirit Kosuno. She is able to activate the mark herself with no trouble. But, sometimes Kosuno can activate the mark himself to help Angel. Kosuno has a kind soul and cares for Angel. Green chakra surrounds her when activated.

Dark: Hoped you all liked the first chapter! This is my first story so I hope you all liked it.

Angel: Thank you all for reading! R&R!


	2. First missions, Old rivals

Chapter 2: First missions, Old rivals

"What!?" asked Sakura and Naruto. "…" "I know, I know. I should have told you three about this yesterday, but I wanted it to be a surprise. Now, I'll let her introduce herself," said Kakashi. "Hello, my name is Angel, Angel Katsunuma. I moved in this side of the village three days ago." "It's nice to meet you, Angel. My name is Sakura, Sakura Haruno." "My name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki!" "It's nice to meet you too," said Angel. "Now Sasuke, are you going to introduce yourself?" asked Kakashi. "Whatever, my name is Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha." "It's nice to meet you too, Sasuke," said Angel. "…" "Don't worry, Angel. Sasuke does this to everyone," said Naruto. Sakura pushes Naruto out of the way. "So… Angel how was it like to live on the other side of the village?" asked Sakura. "It was okay, I was at the top of my class, I didn't have any friends and the adults were nice," answered Angel. "What? You didn't have any friends?" asked Sakura. "Yeah, but you don't have to worry about that." "O.K. what are we going to do today, Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura. "Today we have two D rank missions: First, we have litter collection and second, we have to pull out weeds from an old ladies yard." "Alright! I'm not going to lose to you, Sasuke," said Naruto. "Whatever, loser." "Do they always act like this?" asked Angel. "Yes, but come on lets go!"

Nearby stream. "Ah! Naruto, don't go so fast or you'll…" Naruto slipped on a rock and was now flowing down stream. "Wah!" _"Control the flow of water…" _Angel stopped the flow of water from carrying Naruto away. "Whoa! How did you do that, Angel?" asked Naruto. "Oh, um… It was a water jutsu." "Cool! But you didn't make any hand signs." "Oh, it was an instant jutsu." "O.K. you two lets go," ordered Kakashi.

Old Ladies Yard. "Naruto! Don't do that!" said Angel. "Huh? What's wrong, Angel?" asked Naruto. "You were about to pull out the old ladies herbs," said Angel. "Woops! Sorry." "It's okay. Here let's switch sides." "Okay!"

With Sasuke. _"People can't use instant jutsu's, only people with high level chakra can use it. Who are you, Angel?" _

"Thank you all, for taking the weeds out of my yard. Here is your reward," said the old lady. The old lady gave the money to Kakashi. "You're welcome. Come on guys. I'll treat you to lunch." "Alright! Ramen!" "Naruto, do you always have to eat ramen!" Sakura punched Naruto on the head. "Aw… come on Sakura." Angel giggled. "Well, if it isn't the freak." "What are you doing here, Sky?" glared Angel "Aw… you remember his name." "Well, do you remember our names, Angel?" "Angel, do you know these guys?" asked Sakura. "Yeah… Sky Aizaua, Aqua Midora, and Blare Shiroga." "Cute, you still remember us," said Sky. "Shut up! Why are you here!?" asked Angel. "You remember what you did to us, Angel." "Yeah… so we decided to follow you." "Now we can finally get rid of you." "Hey! Leave Angel alone!" ordered Naruto. "What did Angel ever do to you!?" asked Sakura. "Shut up! Forehead girl!" shouted Aqua. **"What did you call me!!" said Inner Sakura. **"Hey! Leave Sakura alone!" said Naruto. "We don't care about her! All we care about is getting rid of this freak," said Blare. "Why are you idiots calling Angel a freak? What did she do to you?" asked Sasuke. "Sounds like Angel didn't tell you guys," said Sky. _"Oh no…"_ "What didn't she tell us," asked Sakura. "We'll tell you, but first…" Sky punched Angel in the stomach and sent her flying through the forest. "Argh!" Angel coughed out blood. "Angel!" "Now I've seen enough!" said Kakashi. "Sorry, but we don't want any interferences. Ready Aqua!" "Ready Blare." "Chakra Barrier Jutsu!" A circle shaped barrier appeared around them. "What is this!?" Naruto punched the barrier, but was sent flying backwards. "Naruto! Don't do that, this jutsu can steal your chakra and can transfer it to the user," said Sasuke. "Cute and smart. You're right, if he does that again he might have already lost all his chakra," said Aqua. "Alright, now it's Angel's turn. Earth Style: Earth Constructing Jutsu!" said Sky. Earth-like hands grabbed Angel and pinned her hands and knees to the ground. "Let me go!" demanded Angel. "Sorry Angel, but we know you would try to stop us from telling them, so sit tight!"

With Naruto and everyone. "Kakashi-sensei! Can't you break this barrier!?" asked Sakura. "I can't, if I use Lightning Blade, it will charge those two with all my chakra," said Kakashi. "Good chose," said Blare. "Okay, now I'll tell you what Angel didn't tell you," said Sky. "No! Sky, please I beg you, please don't tell them," begged Angel. "Aw… is the freak begging?" asked Aqua. "Sorry, but we know that if we told anyone about you, you would be deeply hurt," said Sky. "Yeah… and we all love to see you hurt," said Blare. "Now we'll tell you Angel's secret.

To be continued…

Dark: Hope you all liked the 2nd Chapter. But I don't think anyone's reading it. (Crying in the corner.)

Angel: Oh no… I'll try to calm her done. Read and Review. Oh and here are Sky, Aqua and Blare's profile.

Sky Aizaua:

Looks: Has dark blue hair and blue eyes. Has the same style of hair as Kabuto. Wears a dark green t-shirt with a black vest. Has on black shorts and wears his headband on his forehead.

Power: Sky's best at using earth and fire style. He has great speed and good at other type at ninjutsu.

Aqua Midora:

Looks: Has light blue hair and green eyes. Has long hair that reach down to her waist. Wears a light purple long-sleeved shirt that's ripped on the sleeves with a light pink sleeveless shirt on top that's ripped. Has on a white skirt with black leggings. Wears her headband on like Sakura and has red goggles around her neck.

Power: Aqua's best at water and ice style. She's great at healing and genjutsu and at using other types of ninja tools. Aqua can also make strong poisons.

Blare Shiroga:

Looks: Has red hair and brown eyes. Has the same style of hair as Kiba. Wears a yellow t-shirt with a red sleeveless shirt over it. Has on black shorts. Wears his headband on his forehand.

Power: Blare's best at wind and fire style. He's good at close range attacks and making traps for others. He is skilled in a great amount of taijutsu.

Angel: R&R


	3. Secret Revealed! Angel Vs Aqua!

Chapter 3: Secret Revealed! Angel Vs. Aqua!

"Angel was born in the Village Hidden in the Flames. The name of her clan is called the Katsunuma Clan. Angel didn't want to tell you, because she doesn't want to remember the attack," said Sky. "What attack," Sakura asked. "Well, I'll start with her family. Her fathers name was Kazuto Katsunuma, her mothers name was Suzuka Katsunuma and her brother's name is Kazune Katsunuma." "Wait… how do you know their names?" asked Angel. "When you were in the hospital we snuck into your apartment and found your family scrolls and everything," said Aqua. "Now… I'll tell you how the attack happens. When Angel was born she was given a curse and guardian mark. Her curse mark is on her left shoulder and her guardian mark is on her cheeks." "What's so important about her marks?" Naruto asked. "The importance is the power of the demon and the guardian has," answered Blare. "Okay, the attack begins on Angel's eighth birthday. She's training in a near by forest while her clan gets ready for her party." "What's so important about her?" asked Sasuke. "In her clan her skills in ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu are Jonin level and the day after her birthday she was going to be promoted to Jonin," answered Aqua. "Alright, while Angel was training her clan was getting ready for the party. But, it was getting late, so Angel ran back to her house to see no one there. Then she heard sounds of shuriken hitting the walls outside. When she ran outside to the next block, she saw all of her clan's bodies… dead. The ones that shocked her the most were her mom and dad. She saw her brother covered in blood while fighting five tracker ninja." "Five tracker ninja?" asked Sakura. "Yes, they were going to kill Angel, but ended up killing the whole clan," answered Blare. _"This sounds like the Uchiha Massacre…" _said Sasuke. "Angel's brother was fighting the tracker ninja, but they threw him hard against the wall. Angel ran over him, he told her to be strong and to never give up, and after those words he died. Angel was angry and sad inside that she released the curse mark that she injured the tracker ninja and they retreated. So… now you know why Angel didn't want to tell you three." "Three?" asked Naruto. "She already told her sensei, and he promised not to tell anyone," answered Aqua. "Alright… you told them, now what are you going to do with us?" asked Angel. "Oh… we're not going to do anything to them, but to you," said Sky. "Yeah, the last time we fought you were just lucky!" said Aqua. "Now we can finally get rid of you," said Blare. "Yes… now that we trapped you, you will never keep your promise to your pathetic brother!" said Sky. "What! That's it; I had enough of you insulting my clan!" Angel used her earth Kekkei Genkai to break free from the jutsu. "Now… there is no holding back!"

Raining. "Alright! Sky I'll go first!" "Fine… go Aqua." Aqua ran towards Angel. "Water Shuriken Jutsu!" Rain drops transformed into shuriken and were headed towards Angel. Angel grabbed a kunai from her back shuriken holster and dodged the shuriken, but Aqua appeared from the back of her. "Too slow!" Aqua punched Angel, but she missed and Angel was in the air. "Too fast, you mean!" "Shut up! Ice Style: Ice Needles Jutsu!" The rain drops turned into sharp needles and were headed at Angel. "Water Clone Jutsu!" Angel's clone pushed her out of the way from the ice needles. "Transform!" Angel's clone transformed into a large shuriken. Angel grabbed the shuriken and threw it at Aqua. "Take this!" Aqua dodged the shuriken. "Is that all you got!?" Poof! "Yeah right! Take this!" Angel's clone threw a kunai at Aqua and it hit her back. "Argh! Why you little!" Aqua grabbed the kunai from her back and defeated the clone. "Aqua are you o.k.!" asked Blare. "Yeah… but Angel won't! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" 50 Aqua clone's surround Angel on all sides. "Is that all?" "Nope, you just fell right into my trap!" "Trap!?" "Yep, now… Dark Vision Jutsu!" Everything around Angel turned black and she couldn't see anyone. "What's happening!? Argh!" Angel was getting hit on all sides and slashed by kunai. "This will be over soon." What's happening, why is she just defending herself, Kakashi-sensei!?" asked Naruto. "It's the genjutsu, this can create a black surrounding around an opponent and prevents them from seeing," answered Kakashi. "I can't take it! We have to do something before they kill her!" said Sakura. "Well… you can't! Just sit tight and watch!" said Sky. _"This isn't good! I'm not going to last much longer!" _"How sad. I was expecting this to be a long battle, but sense you fell into my trap this will be short and maybe we can also get rid of one of your friends." "What!?" shouted Naruto and Sakura. "Leave them alone!" "Hey, Sky. Let's get rid of this guy!" suggested Blare. "Sure." "You leave Sasuke alone!" pleaded Sakura. "Sorry, but you heard him," said Aqua. _"Darn it! They're going to kill Sasuke. I have to use __**it!**__ I have no choice! Well… here goes nothing!"_

To be continued…

Flare: Hope you liked chapter 3! (If anyone's there…)

Angel: I miss my family.

Dark: Don't worry, Angel. You'll see them again later in the story. (Woops… Did that just come out?)

Angel: Really!? (Jumps up and down.)

Dark: Uh… uh… Hey, Angel! Why don't you give everyone your family's profile?

Angel: Alright! Here it is! Oh! This may be Dark's last chapter until the last weeks of August, because she has to go to Bolivia in South America to see her grandparents, sister, and cousin.

Kazuto Katsunuma:

Looks: He has white hair and black eyes. He has the same style of hair as Kabuto, but with out the ponytail. His headband is on his forehead. He wears a dark green t-shirt and over it he has a black vest with the clans mark on the back that is a flame on wings on the sides. He wears the same type of pants and sandals as Kakashi.

Attitude: He barely show's any emotion.

Rank: Sanin

Job: Head of the clan

Suzuka Katsunuma:

Looks: She has long black hair that go down to her waist and has dark blue eyes. Her headband is around her neck. She wears a purple long-sleeved shirt with a black vest over it with the clans mark. She wears the same type of pants and sandal as Tsunade, but the pants color is black.

Attitude: She always smiles and treats everyone with respect.

Rank: Special Jonin

Job: Head of the Clans Medical Unit.

Kazune Katsunuma:

Looks: He has dark gray hair that looks like Sasuke's style, but without the raven part. He has dark red eyes and wears his headband on his forehead. He wears a black t-shirt and an anbu white vest on top and has the same type of pants and sandals as Kakashi.

Attitude: He treats everyone with respect except to his rivals and sometimes Angel when she embarrasses him in front of everyone (especially his girlfriend.)

Rank: Anbu

Job: Head of the Black Ops Unit in their clan.

Angel and Dark: R&R


	4. Sharingan Revealed!

Chapter 4: Sharingan Revealed!

"Sharingan!" "Oh no! Aqua kill her now!" ordered Sky. "That's not going to happen! Release!" Angel released the genjutsu and was now able to see. "Darn it! Come on!" All of Aqua's clones charged at Angel, but Angel used her speed and jumped into the air. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Angel defeated all the clones and knocked out Aqua. "Aqua!" cried Sky and Blare. "Yeah! Go Angel!" cheered Naruto. "Dang it! Come on Blare! Let's kill this guy!" "Alright… Come here you! Now Sky!" "Earth Style: Earth Constructing Jutsu!" "Let me go!" demanded Sasuke. Blare and Sky took out their kunai's. "Shut up! We'll make this fast and painful." "No!"

"!!" _"Angel…"_ A second past and everyone was in shock. Blood… was splattered everywhere in front of Angel. The kunai's were stuck in Angel's chest. "Hgck!" Angel coughed out blood. "Why… Why did you save me?" asked Sasuke. "Because… I promised… my brother that I… would not let anyone die, because of me ever again." "Aw… How cute. You're remembering what your brother did. Well… you'll suffer the same fate!" Sky was about to punch Angel, but Angel caught his fist and twisted his arm. "Ahhh!!" "Shut up… My brother saved me and fought for our clan. Even though… it cost him his life."Angel twisted his arm again. "Ahhh! Let go!" demanded Sky. "That's it! Wind Cutter Jutsu!" The air turned into wind blades that were headed towards Angel and Sasuke. Angel pushed Sky and quickly used her earth Kekkei Genkai to free Sasuke, then she grabbed him and dodged the jutsu. "What are you doing!? You're in no condition to fight!" said Sasuke. "I… have to finish this…" "Now you die!" Sky and Blare charged towards Angel. "Not so fast! Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu and Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!" "Agh!!" Blare and Sky both got hit and are badly injured.

"You did it, Angel!" said Sakura. The barrier disappeared around Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi. They ran towards Angel and Sasuke. "You won this time Angel! But next time you won't be so lucky!" Sky and Blare grabbed Aqua and disappeard. "Wow! That was so cool! You won Angel!" "Hgck!" Angel coughed out blood and passed out. Kakashi quickly caught Angel before she fell to the ground. "Angel!!"cried Naruto and Sakura. "We have to hurry to the hospital," said Kakashi.

The next day at the hospital. "You all may now see her, but you have to be quiet… She is still sleeping," said the nurse. "Thank you… Come on guys."

Angel's room. "Is she going to be okay, Sensei?" asked Sakura. "Yes… the nurse said that Angel didn't lose too much blood and that she must have used a bit too much of her chakra." "Good… She'll be okay." "Uh… Where am I?" "Angel!" Sakura ran up and hugged Angel. "Uh! Sakura stop… it hurts!" "Sorry…" Sakura let Angel go and blushed a little. "It's okay… I've been in worse shape then this," said Angel. "What!?" they asked. "Okay… Angel we need to talk now…" "Sasuke's right, Angel. You need to tell us what happened after the attack," said Kakashi. "Sigh… Alright. You guys already heard about the attack from Sky." "Yeah… Also why do those jerks hate you Angel?" asked Naruto. "I'll get there… but first I'll tell what happen when my clan was attacked. I left my village and traveled to the Village Hidden in the Mist. There I met a man and a boy. The man's name Zabuza Momochi and the boy's man was Haku." "What!?" "You met Zabuza and he didn't kill you!?" shouted Sakura. "Why would he kill me? He let me stay with him and Haku for two months." "Well… he's dead now. I wonder why that eye brow less freak didn't kill you," said Naruto. "Shut up! Don't talk about him like that! Wait… he's dead? What about Haku?" "He's dead too. Why do you care?" asked Naruto. "Because… they saved me from being alone. Zabuza and Haku treated me like I was someone close to them." "Oh…" "You're not going to cry now, are you?" "Sasuke!" "How do you know that I'll cry!? I've never cried, I only coughed out blood!" "Angel, why can't you cry?" asked Sakura. "I…I don't know, ever sense I was little I only coughed out blood. I asked my parents, but they didn't know." Angel coughed out blood. "Here Angel." Sakura handed Angel a napkin. "Thanks… Sakura." "Now can you finish?" "Sasuke! Can't you see that she's coughing out blood and she's in the hospital after saving you!" "It's okay Naruto… I stopped coughing and I don't intended to stay in the hospital so… I'll speed things up." "What do you mean?" asked Sakura. "Watch. Palm Healing Jutsu…" Angel did some hand signs and her right hand began to glow bright green. She placed her hand on her chest and her wounds were healed. "Cool!" "Thanks… Kakashi can you show them where my house is, I'll meet you guys there and we'll finish the talk. Oh… also bring you pajamas we'll have a sleepover."

To be continued…

Dark: Hi Everyone! I have a reason that I haven't posted this chapter in a while. And here are the reasons.

My computer broke.

School was beginning to start

I had work to do

I was bored

Dark: Well here's chapter 4 hope you like it! Chapter 5 will be posted soon!

Angel: Read and Review!


	5. Naruto Sleepover!

Chapter 5: Naruto Sleepover!

They arrived at Angel's house. Sasuke was the first to arrive at her house, but he looked really annoyed because he didn't want to come. A few minutes later Naruto and Sakura arrived. Sakura knocked on the gate. "Angel! We're here!" shouted Naruto. "I'm coming! Just wait a sec!" Angel opened her gate. "Hi guys! Huh? Where's Kakashi-sensei?" asked Angel. "He had to go somewhere," answered Sakura. "Or… read his pervy book," commented Naruto. "Huh?" Sakura quickly slapped him in the back of his head. "Uh… Angel! Aren't you going to let us in?" "Oh! Sorry… Come in." They entered Angel's house and they were all shocked. "This is your house!?" "I-It's huge!" Angel's house looked like the Hyuga Mansion, but a little smaller. "Yeah… the Hokage bought me this house." **"Lucky!" said Inner Sakura.** "Come on… I'll take you to the guest room, so you guys can put your bags away."

They arrived at the guest room. "So… we're sleeping in one room?" asked Sasuke. "Yeah… I still have to unpack, sense I got here two days ago," said Angel, while scratching her head. "You can put your bags on the bed you want to sleep in." Sakura placed her bag on the bed next to Sasuke's, and then Naruto started to whine. "Sakura! Sleep next to my bed!" said Naruto. "No! I want to sleep next to Sasuke!" "…" Now Naruto and Sakura started to shout. "Okay! That's it! I'm arranging beds now!" Angel placed Naruto's bag on the far left, then Sakura's bag, then Sasuke's and then the bed on the far right was hers. "There… happy?" "Yes…" "Now… let's go to the living room."

"This is your living room!?" "It's beautiful!" Angel's living room was huge; it had a plasma screen T.V. (okay… I don't know if they have that in Naruto's world, but just deal with it), three big couches, a coffee table in the middle of the three, a big long cabinet that had Angel's family picture hanging over it. "Thanks… you can sit down now." Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura sat on the left couch and Angel sat on the right.

"Alright… after I met Zabuza and Haku, I traveled to the Hidden Sand Village. At the village everyone hated me… I guessed that they knew what my marks meant." "What do your marks mean, Angel? I mean… they're just marks, right?" asked Sakura. "No… The marks on my cheeks are guardian marks, they mean protection. The mark on my left shoulder is a curse mark. Well… it means death…" "What!? How put those marks on you!?" asked Naruto. "My clan did… My clan was in charge of protecting two sealed jars that sealed Kosuno and Risuno. But… somehow the seal broke and they were released, the only way to protect the village was to seal them into an infant baby that has just been born. That was the day I was born and my father and the rest of the clan sealed them into me. I'm a vessel now… but when I was little I hated the fact that they sealed them into me. But I figured out that they were living creatures that lived a life before, would you like to meet them?" "Sure…" Angel closed her eyes. _"Kosuno… Risuno… I'd like you to meet some of my new friends…"_ Suddenly two puffs of smoke appeared and when the smoke cleared and two bodies appeared. "Hello… it's good to finally meet you." "Hey… What's up?" "Uh… Angel? Who are they?" asked Naruto. "That's Kosuno and that's Risuno." "Cool…" "Yeah… this is they're human forms." "Human forms?" "Yes… Kosuno and Risuno were humans 20 years ago, but their village was being attacked by two spirits that were in a fight near the village. They sacrificed themselves to protect the village, but they still live on, they're heroes." "Yeah… What are brothers to do when there's nothing fun to do in the village?" "You guys are brothers?" asked Sakura. "Yeah… sadly. We are brothers." "Come on… Kosuno." "Okay… you two. You can go back now." "Alright…" They went back into her.

"Now… I'll finish. In the Sand Village I met a boy that was just like me and we became friends, he also had an older brother and sister, we also became friends. I stayed there for four months, and then I went to the Leaf Village. I met the Hokage and he gave me an apartment to live in. Then I met Sky and his gang. They attacked me; I got knocked-out, because they knocked me on the head. I got sent to the hospital, and then after I got out they attacked me again. I was losing, but that was when my Sharingan activated. I won, so now you know why they wanted revenge." "Wow…" "…" "You've been through a lot." "Yeah, but come on let's start the sleepover!" "Yeah!" "Let's change into our pajamas first." Naruto wore an orange t-shirt with black shorts. Sakura wore a pink tank-top with red shorts. Sasuke wore a navy-blue t-shirt and shorts. Angel wore a white tank-top with black shorts. "Come on you guys! Let's go and watch Scary Movie 3!" They all went to the living room and sat down to watch.

The movie ended. "Well… the movie ended, so what do you guys want to do next?" asked Angel. Naruto made an evil smile. "Truth or Dare!?" "Yeah! That's a great idea!" "Okay… But first I'll get some drinks and chips from the kitchen first," said Angel, nervously. Angel quickly went into the kitchen and grabbed the drinks and chips. She came back and passed out them out. "Okay, we each get to ask twice, then we switch to the last person we asked. "Okay..." "Whatever…" "I'll go first! Sakura, truth or dare!?" said Naruto. "Dare!" "I dare you to kiss me!" "No!" "But you choose dare." "Fine!" Sakura kissed Naruto on his cheek. "Yes! Okay… Angel, truth or dare!?" "Um… dare?" Naruto had a huge evil smile on his face. "I dare you to kiss Sasuke on the lips!" "What!? No way!" said Angel, but she was blushing tomato red. "You heard me and you choose dare. So do it!" "A-Alright…" Angel was still blushing. She walked towards Sasuke. Sasuke noticed that she was shaking. Angel quickly kissed Sasuke and walked back to her seat. "…" Sasuke was blushing, but he hid it. "Ha! Ha! Payback Sasuke!" "I-I h-hate you…" said Angel, she was still blushing. "Who doesn't after those dares," said Sakura. "Okay… it's your turn Angel," said Naruto. "Naruto, truth or dare?" "Dare!" "Let's see… What should I make you do?" "I have an idea…" said Sakura.

Five minutes later… "Naruto, I dare you to cover yourself in syrup and then put feathers all over yourself will making chicken sounds, while we video tape you." "What!? Fine!" Naruto does the dare and when he finishes Angel and Sakura are laughing to death on the floor, Sasuke was holding back his laugh. "Okay, now that was funny! Oh, Angel who are those people in the picture?" "They're my family…" "Really? You look so cute!" "Heh… Heh…" Angel blushed. "Who's that guy?" asked Naruto. "That's my father, Kazuto Katsunuma." "What was he like?" asked Sakura. "He didn't show much emotion and he liked my brother more. He was the Head of the Clan. He was a Sannin level, and I would always try my best to impress him," said Angel. "He was at a Sannin level!?" "Yeah, in my clan I was at a Jonin level. Our village is different; the head of the clan tell you what level you are by giving you a test that determines your skill in ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu." "Cool!" "Is that your mom, Angel?" "Yes…" "She's pretty." "Yeah… her name is Suzuka Katsunuma. She was so kind… would always smile. She was at a Special Jonin level." Angel was trembling a little. "Angel! Are you okay!?" cried Sakura. "Yeah… I'm fine. I-I just miss them." "Oh… and that's your brother, right?" asked Naruto. "Yes… his name is Kazune Katsunuma. He was so nice and helped me in my training. He was strong and he was the head of Anbu. I looked up to him a lot." "…" "Your family's cool, Angel!" said Naruto. "Thanks… we should probably go to sleep now. It's getting late." "Yeah… come on guys."

"Where are you going, Angel?" asked Sakura. "Don't worry Sakura. I'll be right back." "Okay…" Angel went to her shrine room.

"Good night mother, father. Sweet dreams Kazune…" Angel went to her room.

Angel's room. Angel grabbed her pendant and then quickly went to the guest room.

Angel went inside and noticed that Naruto and Sakura were already sleeping, and that Sasuke was still awake. "Where were you?" asked Sasuke. "I just took a walk," said Angel. Angel walked to her bed; Sasuke noticed a pendant in her hand. "It's a pendant that my mom gave me." "…" "Good night." "…"

The next day. "Naruto! Wake up! Angel already made breakfast and she's waiting for us!" said Sakura. "Alright… I'm getting dressed." Naruto got dressed and they all went to the dining room.

"Good morning everyone!" "Good morning Angel!" They all sat down and ate the eggs Angel made, and then they walked to the bridge to meet Kakashi. Until… Naruto heard a familiar voice. "Hi Boss!" "Hey, Konohamaru!" "Boss! I'd like you to meet my friends Moegi and Udon."

To be continued…

Dark: That's all I'm going to write… Be happy! Have a great Christmas and Happy New Year!

Angel: Wait a minute! Why did you make me kiss Sasuke!?

Sakura: And why did you make me kiss Naruto?!

Dark: Because… I wanted a funny part.

Angel and Sakura: What!?

Somewhere in the Leaf Village:

Naruto: Hey… Sasuke.

Sasuke: What?

Naruto: Remind me to thank Dark later.

Sasuke: Whatever… here's Kosuno's and Risuno's Profile.

Kosuno:

Looks: He wears a kimono like vest with no sleeves and its allows open, it has more of a dark bluish color. He wears a black t-shirt under his vest. Kosuno wears regular pants like Kakashi's. He has dark blue hair and the style is a like Itachi. He was red eyes.

Attitude: He's kind, but can be very serious at times. He gets really annoyed by Risuno when he plays his tricks on him. He is okay to be with, but when he goes in his serious phase that's when you need to get scared.

Power: He's extremely strong and he can summon a dragon, which is the same spirit that was sealed inside him. He prefers to set traps and use long range attacks. He's good at handling weapons, but prefers to use ninjutsu and genjutsu. He has great chakra control. His strongest jutsu is called Dragon Sphere; it is a bit like Chidori, but it's more like fire that scatters, and his chakra changes into a silver color.

Risuno:

Looks: He wears a torn kimono like vest with no sleeves and its allows open, it has more of a dark reddish color. He wears a black t-shirt under his vest. Risuno wears regular pants like Kakashi's. He has dark red hair and the style is like Itachi. He has red eyes.

Attitude: He's kind and likes to joke a lot, but when it comes to serious problems there is no way you can say that he's joking. He's fun to be with, but he can be a little harsh when you doubt yourself. (Only way to get the people around him to regain courage.)

Power: He's extremely strong and he can summon a serpent, which is the same spirit that was sealed inside him. He prefers to use close combat. He creates weapons that he uses himself and at times gives to Angel to use. He uses ninjutsu and taijutsu. He has great speed. His strongest jutsu is called Dark Orb, it is a bit like the Rasengan, but he has dark red chakra and it's more powerful.

Dark: Okay… That's Kosuno's and Risuno's Profile… And so you know, they're twins… and they're a bit identical. Hope you guys have a great Christmas and a Happy New Year!

Angel: Read and Review!


	6. Chunin Exams!

Chapter 6: Chunin Exams!

"Is this your team, boss?" asked Konohamaru. "Yeah, that's Sakura, Sasuke…, and our new teammate Angel." "Hi…" "Heh… heh… Hey boss? Is Sakura your girlfriend?" asked Konohamaru with a huge grin. "You could say that…" A second later… Naruto and Konohamaru were on the ground with huge bruises on their heads, because Sakura punched them on their head. "Konohamaru!" cried Moegi. "Are you okay?" asked Udon. "Yeah… But! Did you see her forehead! It's huge! She must be some kind of mutant!" Sakura now had an evil shadow over her and she was now in flames, with deadly snake eyes. "Run Konohamaru! Sakura's on fire!" warned Naruto. Konohamaru ran for his life, until… he knocked into someone. "Hey, watch it kid!" He grabbed him by his collar. "Hey! Put him down" ordered Naruto. "You better watch where you're going next time, kid or… Argh! What the!?" He released Konohamaru, because Sasuke threw a pebble at his hand. "Didn't you here him?" "Why you little…" He grabbed his puppet until… a short red haired ninja appeared hanging from a tree. "What are you two doing?" "Ah! Gaara! Um… they were the ones who…" "Shut up… You're a disgrace to our village." He came down from the tree and began to talk to the two shinobi. "We have a job to do, or did you forget?" "No Gaara…" "We're sorry…" The ninja nodded and turned to Naruto and the others. "Sorry… we'll be going now…" "Wait… Gaara, Kankuro, Temari is that you?" asked Angel. "Ah! Angel! Wow… you've grown a lot!" said Temari. Temari walked over and patted her on her head. "Hey! Don't start getting soft on me, Temari. You've grown a lot two." "Hey… Angel. It's been a while, huh?" said Kankuro. "Yeah…" Angel looked over at Gaara. "Hi Gaara." "Hello Angel." "You know them, Angel?" asked Sakura. "Yes, they're my friends from the Village Hidden in the Sand. Also… why are you guys here?" "We're here for the Chunin Exams. We should be going now, bye Angel." "Bye guys! Um... Gaara? Do you still have it?" asked Angel. "You mean the sand veil? Yeah, I got it." Angel smiled at him and she made a little pink blush and she was trying to hide it, but Sasuke saw it. "…" "Okay, bye you guys!" Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari left. "We should probably be going to the bridge now," said Angel. "Yeah…" "See you later Konohamaru!" "Bye boss!"

An hour later at the bridge. Naruto and Sakura were arguing, while Angel and Sasuke stayed quiet and were beginning to get annoyed. Suddenly Kakashi arrived. "Sorry I'm late guys… A black cat passed me, so I had to take the long way." "Liar!" shouted Naruto and Sakura. "…" "I have big new! There are no missions today, and I signed you four up for the Chunin Exams!" announced Kakashi. "The Chunin Exams!? Yeah!" cheered Naruto. _"Heh! The Chunin Exams… interesting,"_ thought Sasuke. _"Sigh… the Chunin Exams…"_ thought Sakura. _"The Chunin Exams… I might see Gaara and the others again! But… I might also see them again…"_ thought Angel. "Now… Go the Ninja Academy room 301, tomorrow morning," said Kakashi. "Okay Sensei!" said Angel and Sakura. "Bye everyone…" Kakashi left. "So… what do we do now?" asked Naruto. "Well… I have to go home. I'll see you guys tomorrow, bye!" Angel left. "I wonder what she's going to do?" asked Naruto. "Her business, loser." "Yeah… Sasuke's right, we should just leave Angel alone," said Sakura. "Aw… come on! We have to find out what she's doing!" whined Naruto. "Maybe you're right. We don't know much of what she does. Let's do it! Come on Sasuke!" said Sakura. "Whatever…" "Alright! Follow me!"

Somewhere in the forest. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were hiding on one of the tree branches watching Angel train. "She lied to us!" whispered Naruto. "Why would she do that?" asked Sakura. "Be quiet…" ordered Sasuke.

Down with Angel. Angel had just finished setting up the targets. "Okay… the targets are set!" Angel took out a few kunai, closed her eyes and jumped up in the air hitting all the targets and even hitting the one in her blind spot. She landed safely on the ground. "Good... I hit all the targets." Angel began to walk away.

Back with Naruto and the others. "Wow... Angel's amazing! Right, Sasuke?" whispered Sakura. "...!" "Sasuke?" Sasuke starred at Angel and all the targets that she hit. _"That technique!? How can she know those moves!?"_

Flashback:

"Okay, Itachi! The targets are set!" said little Sasuke. Itachi nodded and quickly jumped in the air, activating his Sharingan. He flipped his body down and threw his kunai at the two visible targets. Then quickly switching his kunai's and throwing them in the same direction making them bounce off each other, hitting the targets. He threw his last kunai behind the rock where the last target was. Itachi landed on the ground. "Wow! Itachi, you hit all the targets! Even the one I placed behind the rock!"

End of Flashback...

"Hey! Sasuke! Hurry up! Angel's already leaving!" shouted Naruto. "Huh? Oh... I'm coming." Sasuke jumped out of the tree and followed Naruto and Sakura.

Training grounds lake. Angel was standing in the center of the lake. "Now... Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Fifty Angel clones appeared around her, all holding kunai's, shuriken, and senbon. "Ready!?" "Ready!" Angel quickly went into a fighting stance and she began moving her hands in circles, creating a fast moving whirlpool under her feet. Suddenly, Angel clenched her fists and five octopus like arms shot up from the water and they appeared around her. Her clones began throwing their weapons at her. Angel quickly used her octopus arms and grabbed their weapons and threw them back at her clones.

Somewhere in the trees. Naruto and the others made it just in time to see Angel train. "Cool! This is awesome! Angel is beating all those clones!" "You're Naruto! Angel's just a genin like us, but it looks like she's at jonin level! No wonder her clan gave her the title of a jonin! Right, Sasuke? Huh? What's wrong Sasuke?" asked Sakura. Sasuke was glaring at Angel, seeing that she was stronger than him. _"I'm getting sick of her! She saved me and now just watching her is making me sick!" _

One hour and a half later... "Phew... That'll be enough training for now..." Angel dusted herself off and started to walk back to the village.

"Angel's leaving... we better go to. Huh? Naruto!? What are doing with that shuriken!?" asked Sakura. "Nothing... Just seeing if she can dodge this!" Naruto threw his shuriken at Angel. In a second... the shuriken hit the back of her neck. Angel's body fell to the ground. "Angel!" "What are you guys doing?" They jumped and quickly turned around to see Angel leaning on a branch with an annoyed look. "But what was...?" Poof! The smoke cleared and they realized that Naruto hit a clone. "A clone... and I'll ask again, what are you guys doing here?" "Um... we were just-" "Spying on me." "Uh... yeah, sorry we just wanted to know what you were doing." "Sigh... It's okay."Angel jumped down from the tree, soon Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke followed. "You're not mad?" asked Sakura. Angel was silent for a minute. "I am mad... but you guys are my friends, you just wanted to know and I'll forgive you for that." "Oh, okay..." Growl... Everyone looked at Naruto. "Uh... Guess I'm a little hungry." "Jeez..." "Let's head back to the village, I'll treat you guys to lunch." "Yeah! You rock, Angel!" cheered Naruto. They headed back to the village.

At Ichiraku Ramen Shop. Naruto was eating his ninth bowl of ramen. "Ah... that was so good! Another bowl of ramen, please!" said Naruto. "Okay! Here you go, Naruto." Teuchi handed him another bowl. "Thanks old man!" Naruto happily excepted the ramen and began eating. "Naruto, you already had nine bowls and you do know that Angel's paying?" asked Sakura. "Sorry... I forgot." "Its okay... I don't mind." Angel tapped her chopsticks on her bowl. "Angel, are you okay? You haven't eaten your ramen." said Sakura. "Guess I'm not hungry..." Angel lied. Angel didn't eat, because Sasuke was glaring at her. _"Why's he glaring at me? Did I do something wrong?" _Angel looked down at her ramen bowl. _"Oh well... I guess I'll never know..." _Angel looked up at the clock. "Holy crap! I'm going to late!" "Hgck!" Naruto choked on a noddle. "What's wrong Angel?" asked Sakura. "Sorry! Can't explain! Have to go!" Angel placed the money on the counter. "Here's the money for the ramen! See you guys tomorrow!" Angel ran out of the shop. "Hey! Angel can I have your ramen!?" asked Naruto. "Sure!" Angel screamed. "Yeah! More ramen for me!" Naruto began eating her ramen. "..." Sasuke got up and followed Angel.

About ten o'clock. Sasuke was walking around the training grounds searching for Angel. _"Damn... She isn't here... That was a great waste of time... I better go..." _Splash! _"Huh!? What was that!? The splash came from over there!"_ Sasuke ran to the other side of the lake and hid behind some bushes and saw Angel breathing heavily and wearing something he didn't think she'd wear. _"What's she doing? And... what's she wearing?"_

Angel was wearing a black sleeveless top that went up about mid chest with a sleeveless chainmail under it. She has chainmail wristbands that go from her wrist to her elbow. She also has chainmail on her legs, it starts a little below her knees and goes down to her ankles. Angel wears a black mini skirt with side vents on the side. Under her skirt she wears chainmail around her thighs. She's still wearing her black sandals. Angel's not wearing her shuriken holsters or her hip pouch.

Sasuke watched Angel behind the bushes.

With Angel... Angel was standing on the lake breathing heavily with a few cuts on her. Kosuno and Risuno were with her in their human forms. Kosuno did some hand signs. "Water Style: Water Shark Bomb Jutsu!" A giant shark appeared and headed towards Angel. "Ice!" Angel slapped her hands on the surface of the lake and created an ice shield in front of her. Kosuno's shark hit the ice and shattered it into pieces. Angel quickly controlled the ice shards and threw them towards Kosuno. "You better think of better tricks Angel..." His hand glowed with chakra and he began shattering the ice shards into tinnier pieces, creating a sparkle around him. "Then... you'll love this trick!" A giant hand of water appeared behind Kosuno and grabbed him. "Good job Angel, but..." "But it's not good enough!" Risuno appeared behind Angel. "Fire Style: Flare Vortex!" Sparks appeared under Angel's feet and suddenly fire shoot up under her. "Oh no!" Angel quickly jumped into the air, creating water in the air shooting the flames.

Back down in the lake. "Risuno! Get me out of here!" shouted Kosuno. "Sure... No problem!" Risuno was walking towards Kosuno. "I'm not letting you go that easily!" Angel clenched her fist making the giant hand throw him towards Risuno. "Wah!" Kosuno crashed into Risuno. "Oww... Not bad Angel," complimented Kosuno. "Stop holding back!" Angel landed on the surface of the lake. "What do you mean, Angel?" asked Risuno. "You now what I mean! You keep holding back... isn't my training suppose to help me!" "I now... but you're holding back as well, Angel," said Kosuno. "Ugh!" Angel looked away. "We've known about your problem... the reason you keep fainting during battle is, because of us... You know that too, right Angel?" said Kosuno. "I know... I've had this problem sense I was a little girl." _"What are they talking about?"_ Sasuke got a little closer. "But! I've worked hard to overcome this problem by your help, but still... nothings changed." Blood dripped down from the side of Angel's mouth. _"Ah! Blood!?" _"Now... Angel no need to get sad!" Risuno appeared in front of her and patted her on the head. "Now... Wipe that blood away and lets start this training over again!" Angel wiped her blood away. "R-Right!" Angel jumped away from him. "Now lets get this started!" "Right... Looks like we have to get serious on her, right Risuno?" whispered Kosuno. "Right... it wouldn't be any fun." They began doing hand signs. "Get ready! Fire Style: Demon Fire Storm!" Risuno's eye's began turning red and fire surrounded him. "You ready?" Angel nodded. "Heh..." Risuno charged at Angel. "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" The dragon headed towards him, Risuno just charged into it. The jutsu hit and there appeared a small mist. "It hit!" Suddenly flames exploded from the mist and Risuno appeared in front of Angel. "Is that all you can do?" Risuno aimed his fist a her. "Oh no! Water Style: Water Shield!" A water barrier protected Angel from his attack, but he was too strong and knocked Angel out of her shield. _"He's too strong! Wait... Where's Kosuno?"_ "You have more than one opponent Angel!" Kosuno appeared behind Angel. "Ko-Kosuno!?" "Now... For the final blow! Water Style: Guardian Water Armor!" Water began surrounding him into a hardened water armor. "!" "Take this!" Kosuno kicked Angel in her side sending her flying towards Sasuke. "KYYAAA!!" "Ah!" Sasuke grabbed Angel, but he was sent flying with her into a tree in the training field.

Training Field... Angel was on top of Sasuke. "Oww... They weren't kidding when they said that they would get serious..." Angel lifted her head a bit to see that Sasuke face was only an inch from hers. Meanwhile... Sasuke just had a light blush that Angel didn't see. "S-S-S-SASUKE!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" asked Angel, while blushing tomato red. "Uh... Just walking..." lied Sasuke. "Now get off..." ordered Sasuke. "EEK! Sorry..." Angel quickly got off him and helped him up. A second later, Kosuno and Risuno walked in. "Oh! If it isn't Sasuke Uchiha! Its nice to see you again..." greeted Kosuno. "Hmph!"Sasuke walked away. "Well... he's nice," said Risuno. _"That's weird... He's still acting like that... I wonder what's wrong...?" _Angel faced them. "Well... that's enough training for tonight... Time to head home!" "Alright..." Risuno and Kosuno went back into Angel's marks. "I better find Sasuke to see whats wrong..." Angel ran towards Sasuke.

Near Sasuke's Apartment... _"Well... tonight was a hassle... Good thing I won't be able to see-"_ "Hey! Sasuke! Can I talk to you for a sec!?" Sasuke got mad. "Get lost... I'm going home..." Sasuke turned his back on her. "Wait! Don't give me that crap!" Angel grabbed his shoulder, but he slapped her hand off him. "I thought I told you to get lost..." "Not until you tell me why your mad a me!" "..." Sasuke just looked away. "Look Sasuke... I'm not here to fight with you... I just want to know what's wrong with you..." Sasuke looked into her eyes. "I know that you lied to me back in the training field." "Fine... I'll tell you..." Sasuke grabbed her arm and lead her to the Uchiha Compound.

Uchiha Compound... "This is where everything started..." "Huh?" "This is where my clan got murdered." Angel looked away. "I'm sorry..." _"He's just like me..."_ "Yes... me and my brother..." Sasuke was silent for a minute. "My brother... Itachi Uchiha..." Sasuke tightened his grip on her arm. "Oww! Sasuke! That hurts!" cried Angel. "Oh... sorry." Sasuke released his grip. "Its okay..." A few minutes passed... "I'm sorry for getting mad at you..." "Huh?" "I just was angry at you, because you were stronger than me..." "You wanted to get stronger didn't you?" said Angel. "..." "There's no need to hide it Sasuke... I know what you've been going through." Sasuke looked at her. "I've been through the same thing... Though I'm the only surviver. I've been alone for five years... but! I've met some great friends that I consider my new family!" "Wha?" "You, Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi-sensei are my new family now and I promise that I'll keep all of you alive to fulfill your dreams." Sasuke looked down. "Thank you..." "Come on Sasuke! Don't make that face!" Angel slapped his back. "Gyah!" "Cheer up! Tomorrow's the Chunin Exams and we better get our rest!" "Heh... right... but first." Flick! Sasuke flicked her forehead. "Oww! What was that for!?" "Because its late and you better head home for tomorrow." "Uh... right! I'll see you tomorrow than! Bye!" Angel ran off. "Wait... what about your wounds?" "Oh! I'm a fast healer and by tomorrow I'll be fine!" Angel went home. "Heh... This is getting interesting..." Sasuke walked off home for rest.

To be continued...

Dark: I'm finally done! Sorry about it being late!

Naruto: Don't worry Dark! We give you and Angel a happy birthday!

Sakura and Naruto: Happy Birthday Angel and Dark!

Dark: Uh... thanks. Take it away with the disclaimer Sasuke.

Sasuke: Disclaimer... Dark doesn't own Naruto. She does own Angel, Kosuno, and Risuno. And the others idiots in the rival chapter.

Sky, Aqua, Blare: HEY!!

Angel: Read and Review!


	7. Meet the Rookie 9!

Chapter 7: Meet the Rookie 9!

Ninja Academy-

Angel arrived at the Ninja Academy. "Hi guys! Sorry, I'm late!"

"Hi, Angel!" greeted Naruto and Sakura. Angel looked at Sasuke and greeted him with a smile. He smirked and walked towards the entrance. "Let's go..." They followed him inside.

Hallway Outside Classroom 301-

"Hello guys..." Kakashi stood in front of the entrance room.

"Huh? Kakashi-sensei? What are you doing here?" asked Sakura.

"I'm here to tell you good luck on the Chunin Exams and that I'm proud of all of you, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Angel. I wish you good luck. I'll see you soon..."

Angel looked down. "Angel... I know that we've only known you for a short time. But... you are considered a member of Squad 7. I accept great things from you and make sure to watch everyone during the exam, ok?"

"R-Right!" Angel gave him a small smile.

"Good... I'll see you later." Kakashi disappeared.

"Alright! Lets do this!" Naruto and Sakura opened the door and they entered for the first exam.

Inside... "Whoa... Who are all these guys?" The whole room was filled with genin from other village's.

"They must be from other village's," answered Sakura. Suddenly they heard a scream come from the other side of the room. In a second a long blond haired girl hugged Sasuke.

"HI, SASUKE! Did you miss me!?" "..." Sasuke just glared at her.

"Ino! You pig! Back off! He's mine!" screamed Sakura.

"Oh... Hello, Billboard Brow!"

"**WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!!" screamed Inner Sakura.**

"Man... what a drag... So you guys made it too?" said a laid back looking boy.

Munch! "It looks like it, Shikamaru." said a boy eating a bag of chips.

"Well... Well... It looks like all nine rookie are together again!" said a boy with a small dog on his head.

"Arf!"

"You mean ten..." corrected a boy wearing sunglasses.

"Huh?"

"Uh... Kiba." Hinata pointed at Angel.

"Who are you?" asked Kiba.

"Oh... I'm Angel, Angel Katsunuma. It's nice to meet you."

"You look so cute! I'm Ino, Ino Yamanaka!"

Angel blushed a light pink. _"Why do they always say that?"_

"I'm Shikamaru Nara."

"I'm..." Munch! "Choji..." Crunch! "Akimichi." "

Hey... I'm Kiba Inuzuka and this is my dog, Akamaru."

"Arf!"

"Aw... How cute!" Angel patted Akamaru on his head.

"I'm Shino Aburame."

"He-Hello... I'm Hi-Hinata Hyuga." Angel smiled.

"It's nice to see you again, Hinata."

"Angel? You know Hinata?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah... I knocked into her the day before I met you guys."

"Hey! Can you guys keep it down?" a silver haired teen walked over to them. "You're the nine rookies right? The ones fresh out of the Academy..."

"Ten rookies..." corrected Sasuke.

"Huh?" He looked at Angel. "Hey... Aren't you that Katsunuma kid? Uh... What's your name... Ah! I remember... Its Angel Katsunuma!"

"Eh? How do you now my name? And who are you?" asked Angel.

"The news just came to me... And my names Kabuto Yakushi, but hey... look around you..."

"Ah!" The whole group looked around and every single genin was sending glares of disgust at them.

"See that... you guys better not mess with them, but I guess you can't help it... This is your first exam..."

Suddenly all the genin in the back began talking. "Hey... is that her?" asked some of the girls.

"Yeah... That's the freak..."

"I can't believe that she became a ninja..."

Angel quickly took her gaze away from them.

"Angel? Are you okay?" asked Sakura, noticing the look on her face.

"No... I'm alright... Uh... I'll be over there if anyone needs me..." Angel pointed to the corner of the room and leaned against the wall, while looking out the window. Everyone watches her go to the corner.

"So... Kabuto? You've taken this exam before right?" asked Sakura.

"Uh... yeah... but this is my seventh time taking it..." admitted Kabuto.

"Really!? Seven times! But you must already now a lot! Hey! You can probably tell us about what's it about then, right!?" asked Naruto.

"Uh... well... maybe... I kinda know..."

"Yeah... some genius who's taken him seven tries and had never passed..." said Shikamaru.

"Uh... well... Seven times the charm, that's what they say..."

"Oh man... the rumors must be true about this exam... Man... What a drag."

"Wait... Hold on. Maybe I can help you guys..." Kabuto took out orange colored cards. "With my ninja info cards."

"What are those?"

"Just watch... First give me a name and their info will be on this card... So... who'll go first?" Kabuto eyed Sasuke. "Do you want to go first?"

"Alright... first is Gaara of the Dessert and there's Rock Lee..."

"You got it..." Kabuto took out to cards. "Here they are..."

"Show them to me..."

"Alright... First is Rock Lee. It looks like he's a year older than you guys. He's been on 11 C Rank and 20 D Rank missions. His squad leaders Might Guy and he's specialty is mainly taijutsu. This is his first year as a genin in taking this exam and his teammates are TenTen and Neji Hyuga. Okay... Now for Gaara of the Dessert. He's been on 8 C rank and wow... 1 B rank as a genin. Hm... There's not a lot more information about him. Well... There's one more thing... during his missions, he has never been injured as a genin."

"That's insane! He's been on 1 B rank mission and he's never been injured!" said Shikamaru.

"What's the deal with this guy!?" asked Naruto.

"Well... That's about everything... But on the look on your face, I'm guessing that you want me to read one more? Well... who is it?" asked Kabuto.

"Give me information on Angel Katsunuma," demanded Sasuke.

"Ah! Sasuke! Angel's are teammate!" cried Sakura.

"Sakura... We don't know to much about her... All we know is where she came from and her family, but not everything..." said Sasuke.

"Alright... I guess I can't argue with that..."

"Are you ready? Here it is." Kabuto held up the card.

"Show it to me," demanded Sasuke.

"Lets see... Angel's been on... wow... this is incredible!" said Kabuto, amazed at her info.

"What is it? What's wrong!? " asked Naruto.

"It's nothing, but I'll tell you. Angel has been on 5 A Rank, 12 B Rank, 25 C Rank, and 19 D Ranked missions!" announced Kabuto.

"What!? She's been on 5 A Rank and 12 B Ranked missions!?" yelled Naruto.

"How can that be possible?" asked Sakura.

"Apparently she's been on mission in the Sand and Mist Village and with her brother. Wait... What's this?" Kabuto looked closely at the card, until...

"Hey! Angel!" a boy with air nozzles on his hand approached her.

Angel glared at him. "..."

"Aw... Don't you miss us?" mocked a long haired girl.

"Why would I...? When I broke Dosu's arm." Angel smirked.

"You're going to pay for what you did, freak..." threatened a boy that had bandages on his face. He grabbed her neck and lifted her against the wall.

"Angel!" cried Sakura.

"You're still slow..." Angel appeared behind him, holding a kunai at his neck. "But... I'm not here to pick a fight..." She slid that kunai back into her holster and walked back to where Sakura was.

"You little... Fine... I'll let this one slide, but you better watch it, Katsunuma..." They walked away.

"..."

"Who are those guys, Angel?" asked Naruto.

"Sigh... Dosu Kinuta, Zaku Abumi, and Kin Tsuchi... They're from the Sound Village... I've only met them separately, but they all hate me... Every single person in here does..." Angel looked away from him while she answered.

"Wow... You must have been through a lot..." said Ino.

"Yeah... but you guys don't have to worry..."

With Gaara's squad. "Wow... She's improved a lot these past years..." said Kankuro.

"I agree... Her skills are stronger than ever," agreed Temari.

"_Angel..."_ Gaara stared at Angel.

With Lee's squad. "Lee? Did you see anything?" asked Neji.

"No... Everything happened so quickly! Her speed in amazing!" answered Lee.

Back with the others... "Hey... Angel? You okay?" asked Naruto.

"Huh? Oh... yeah... I'm fine," lied Angel.

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

Every ninja turned to the front. In a puff of smoke, a group of Chunins stood in front of the class. A tall man with a long jacket stood in front of the group and smiled.

"I am your examiner for the first part of the Chunin Exam, the name's Ibiki Morino. Now get ready, because most of you are going to fail."

Every ninja tensed up with the sudden appearance of Ibiki Morino, their examiner.

"Now now, don't be tense, I'm not going to fight you." Ibiki said and laughed. The ninjas glared at him. Ibiki stopped laughing and looked at them with a serious look. "But I'm not kidding; most of you are going to fail."

The ninjas tensed up again but continued to glare at Ibiki.

"Now, all of you got a number when you came in right? You will sit according to your number and don't switch numbers with others!" Ibiki said and the ninjas started to move.

In a few minutes all the ninja were seated at their seats.

"Alright, let's begin." Ibiki said and some chunin went around and handed out a piece of paper. "You will answer those 9 out of 10 questions. After an hour, I will give you the tenth question. Now…rule number one: You must not cheat! Anyone who is caught cheating will be kicked out along with his or her teammates. Last rule: anyone in a team gets a zero; everyone on that team will fail. You all want to be Chunin's so act like a Chunin. Now, since all of you understand the rules, BEGIN!"

Naruto tensed up and he started skimming through the exam. _"Crap! I don't know any of these questions! Aw man! I can feel Sasuke and Sakura killing me already!"_ Naruto just sunk down in his seat.

Meanwhile... Besides Sasuke and Sakura worrying they decided to finish their exam along with the others. Angel looked through her exam. _"Hm... These questions seem familiar... Let's see... I know that and... Hm...?Well... this won't be any fun if I just right it all down..." _Angel smirked. _"Well... I better start acting like a chunin!" _Angel began making circles with her fingers, creating a small ring of water and forming it into a small ball. _"Water..." _Angel flicked the ball, it hovered in the air. _"Now... For a little color..." _She bit her lip causing blood to drip inside her mouth. Angel spit the blood in the air and she quickly took control of it. Angel moved her fingers, causing the blood to mix with the water. She secretly did some hand signs. Angel closed her eyes. _"Now... Ninja Art: Crimson Eyes!" _The blood turned into small red eyes looking at each genins papers. Angel opened her eyes and they turned a pale gray color. _"Good... It worked. Now... I better copy these down, before someone sees me..." _She quickly wrote down the answers.

Sasuke was finished writing with his exam, when suddenly he felt something splash on his cheek. _"Huh? Water?" _He touched his cheek. _"No... its blood... Where did this come from?" _Sasuke looked around his row and saw Angel with pale gray eyes. _"Heh... So, Angel figured it out too. I hope Naruto will..."_

Last 10 minutes... "OK listen up! Here's the tenth question!" All the genin waited patiently for the question. _"This is bad. This is really bad...!Come on Naruto! Pull yourself together! I just need to get this one question and I pass! I hope..." _

"Alright... before I give you the final question... I'll give you a choice..." "A... a choice?" asked Sakura. "The first choice is decline to answer the question and withdraw from the test until next year... or accept the question, but if it's answered incorrectly, you remain a genin forever!"

"What?!" Some genin sank into their seats. One of them raised his hand. "Alright... I give up... I can't take much more of this pressure. Sorry, guys..." "Very well... You and your team are out of here!" They started to get up and exited the room. Some other genin began leaving, until there was only half of them left.

"Alright... Anymore who want to drop out?" asked Ibiki. Naruto slowly raises his hand. _"Naruto... This really is too much for him..." _thought Sakura. _"Naruto... Don't give up... This exam will only get harder later on..." _thought Angel. Suddenly Naruto slams his hand on the table. "Don't underestimate me! I don't quit and I don't run! I don't care if I do get stuck as a genin for the rest of my life... I'll still be Hokage some day! Believe it! I never go back on my word... That's my nindo, my ninja way!" Ibiki smirked. "Well then... You passed." "Wha? A... All right! We did it!" cheered Naruto. Sakura let out a sigh of relief. "Phew... we made it..." "Right... Now... Let me first congratulate you on your first steps to becoming chunin and for passing the first exam-" Suddenly they heard a crash come from the window and there appeared a huge sign in the back of a women that appeared with it. "Okay! Listen up you maggots! I'm Anko Mitarashi, your second proctor for the second exam for the chunin exams!" Everyone went silent. Anko's sweat dropped. "Early again... Anko." Ibiki walked out from behind the sign. Anko glared at him. "So... there are this many kids left? Are you getting soft Ibiki? Well... when I'm done with them, there will be half of them left!" Anko smirked. "Half...?" asked Naruto. "Okay, listen up! Meet me at the Forest of Death tomorrow at 9 o'clock! You're all dismissed!" Everyone exited the room and got ready for tomorrow exam.

To be continued...

Dark: Alright... Done for now... I had a bit of problems working on this. I got lousy at the end... Sorry if it sucks.

Sakura: Aw... Don't be sad, Dark! We're sorry that your cat die-

Dark: (throws shuriken at her, with small tears on her face) SHUT UP! I don't need your pity! WAAHHHHHHHH!! TT-TT

Sakura: Damnit! I'm sorry! (takes the shuriken out of the wall)

Dark: You're so cruel!! (throws another round of shuriken)

Sakura: EEEKK!! (dodges shuriken)

Other side of room-

Angel: We should never upset Dark... (sweat drops)

Sasuke: Right...

Naruto: Yeah... She can get very emotional sometimes when she loses something close to her...

Angel: Uh huh... Well... Sasuke, start the disclaimer!

Sasuke: Again?

Angel: Yup! It might make Dark better...

Sasuke: Sigh... Fine... Disclaimer: Dark doesn't own Naruto, she does own Angel, Kosuno, Risuno, Angel's rivals... and Angel's family

Dark and Angel: R&R


	8. The Forest of Death

Chapter 8: The Forest of Death

"Wow... This forest is huge..." Everyone was standing in front of a giant fence that held in it the Forest of Death.

"It is huge, but... this whole place just creeps me out!" said Sakura.

Anko smirked. "Heh! It should. They call this place the Forest of Death, but soon enough your gonna find out why..."

"Hmph!" Naruto began imitating Anko. "Heh! It should. They call this place the Forest of Death, but soon enough your gonna find out why! Do your worse! You're not gonna scare me away! I can handle anything!" yelled Naruto. Suddenly a kunai was thrown at his face, it slashed his cheek. Anko appeared behind him.

"Looks like we have a tough guy here... and you know what? They're usually the ones how leave blood all over this place..." She smirked. Suddenly Anko took out a kunai from her sleeve, but stopped one a grass ninjas tongue had her kunai.

"I was... Just returning it..."

"Well, thank you... Grass Ninja..." Anko took her kunai back and let Naruto go. The grass ninja walked back to her teammates.

"Alright... Now that that's down... Let me explain the rules here... Before we begin, I have something to hand out to you all..." Anko took out a pile of forms. "Before we test all of you are going to have fill out these forms."

"What for?" asked Naruto.

Anko smirked. "Most of you may not come back from this test, so I need your consent on that risk or its my responsibility! Ha! Ha!" Everyone tensed up. "Now I'll explain what we'll do on this test. Here... pass these out." She handed Naruto the forms and he began handing them out. "This test will test all of your survival skills!" She took out a scroll. "Here's a map of the forest... There are plenty of food in the forest so you don't have worry about getting hungry and there's are waterfalls for water. In the center of the forest, there's a red tower... That is part of your goal. And during your test..." Anko took out two scrolls. "Its an anything goes battle to get your hands on one of these scrolls... You have to get your hands on a Heaven Scroll and an Earth Scroll. All teams will be have one of each scrolls... One half will have a heaven scroll and the other half will have an earth scroll. I'll hand over one scroll to each team."

"Yeah... So how do we pass the exam?" asked Sasuke.

"All teams will have to return with both scrolls to the tower," answered Anko. "Oh... and one more thing. There's a time limit so you have reach the tower in five days. Alright... I done explaining. Just take your forms and hand them to the chunin at the desk over there. There you will revive your scroll and there you will be told at which gate you will be going to. Oh... and I have one more word of advise... Just don't die!" Everyone tensed up, but they separated and read over there forms.

"Alright! This is gonna be easy!" cheered Naruto.

"Argh!" Angel placed her hand on her curse mark.

"Angel...? Are you okay?" asked Sakura.

Angel looked up at her. "Yeah... I'm fine... It's just my shoulder. I'll be over there if anyone needs me..." She walked to another part of the field.

"Alright then..." Sakura continued to work on her form.

Sasuke looked at Angel's curse mark. _"Her curse mark... Why was it glowing?"_ Sasuke walked in the direction where Angel went to.

On the other side of the field. Gaara watched Angel walk away from her teammates. He began walking towards her. "Gaara? Where are you going?" asked Kankuro. He stopped. "That is none of your concern..." Gaara continued to walk. _"Angel..."_

Flashback-

It was in the Sand Village... Little Gaara was sitting on a swing alone and with tears in his eyes. A group of kids were walking away from him.

"Lets get away from the monster!"

"Yeah! The monster might kill us!"

"_I not a monster! I not a monster..."_ Gaara kept on crying, while not noticing a girl walking towards him. The girl slowly walked towards him, until she was standing in front to him. Gaara looked up slowly, when he felt her hands wipe away his tears. She smiled at him.

"You don't have to cry anymore... I don't think you're a monster." She pulled him close and gave him a warm hug. Gaara looked at her in shock when she hugged him, but he noticed a few cuts on her.

"Wh-What happened to you...?" he asked. She released him and looked back at him.

"Don't worry about me... They called me a monster to... but I don't care what they call me. So... what's your name?" she asked. Gaara blinked at her, but tried to give her a smile.

"My names Gaara... and what's your name?" he asked her. She gave him a big smile.

"My names Angel. Want to be friends?" Gaara looked surprised, but gave her a smile.

"Yes... Thank you..." He hugged her back.

"Don't thank me... All I wanted to see was your smile... But its good to have friends..." Angel hugged him tighter, felling his tears on her shoulder.

"Thank you..."

End of Flashback-

Gaara looked at the charm, that Angel gave him. He tightened his grip on it and continued walking.

The other side of the field. "Jeez... Did you have to do that, Risuno?" asked Angel, while tightening her grip on her shoulder. Risuno appeared in front of her.

"Well... It was the only way to get your attention..." he said.

Angel sighed. "Alright... so what is it?"

"I was sensing some strange chakra from that grass ninja..." said Risuno.

"Yeah... me too..." said Angel.

"Listen Angel... Be careful during this exam. This exam is different from the one you took in your village... And remember... If anyone hits your curse mark, remember that neither of us can control my other half..." warned Risuno.

"Right... I promise I'll be careful." Suddenly Angel heard someone coming. "Uh oh... Someone's coming! Don't worry, Risuno... I'll be careful," said Angel.

Risuno sighed. "Alright... kiddo!" He messed up her hair and went back into her curse mark.

"Hey!" Angel fixed her hair and leaned on a tree. She looked at the direction of where she heard someone and saw Gaara come towards her, she smiled. "Hi Gaara!" She walked up to him.

Gaara gave her a small smile. "Hello Angel..."

"So... Gaara? Are you- Wha!?" Angel was pulled into Gaara's arms.

"Angel... Please be careful... You're my only friend and I don't want to lose you..." Gaara began stroking her hair and tightened his grip on her waist.

Angel blushed a complete shade of red, but gave him a hug back. "I-It's okay, Gaara... I'll be fine... I always keep my promises... We're friends right?" She smiled up at him.

Gaara pulled her closer to him. "Always..." He whispered into her ear.

That made Angel blushed an even darker shade of red. "R-Right..." Suddenly Angel heard another person coming. She tried to break free from Gaara's grasp, but he had a tight grip on her.

"What the hell are you doing?" Angel looked up and saw Sasuke standing across from them, seeing his glare that was directed towards her. "Well...?"

Angel quickly pulled away from Gaara. "It's nothing..." She looked away.

Sasuke kept glaring at her. "Come on..." He started to walk back, with Angel about to follow, but...

"She doesn't have to go if she doesn't want to... Uchiha..." Gaara grabbed Angel back.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks and turned back to them. "Listen... she's my teammate... so just go back to your own." He grabbed Angel's wrist and dragged her towards him.

"Ouch!"

Gaara glared at him. "She may not be my teammate, but... Angel is still my friend."

Angel looked back at Gaara. "I'm sorry... Gaara... but I guess I have to go... Good luck."

"Well then..." Sasuke dragged her away from Gaara.

They were out of sight. Gaara looked at Angel's charm. "Uchiha..." He clenched his fist.

With Angel and Sasuke. "Hey! Sasuke! Let go!" Angel pulled her wrist away from him. "What's your problem!?"

Sasuke looked back at her. "Why the hell were you with him?" he asked.

"It's none of your business..." Angel started walking away, but he grabbed her wrist again.

"It looks like you still don't have trust in your teammates..."

"Like you have any trust in me!" Angel glared back at him. Sasuke was taken back from that. "I'm not deaf, you know... I could hear you! You asked Kabuto about me... I thought that I would make friends here... I thought that I would trust you! But I was wrong. The only friend I have is Gaara." She took her wrist back and started to walk away. "Your just like Sky..."

Sasuke looked away, but noticed that blood was dripping from the side of Angel's mouth. _"Blood...?"_

Flashback-

They were at Angel's house. "Angel...? Why did you cough out blood in the hospital?" asked Sakura.

Angel placed her hand on her chest. "I'm not sure... Ever sense I was born... I can't cry... I can only cough blood out to show me tears..." said Angel.

End of Flashback-

Sasuke began to walk back towards the others._ "She was crying... Angel really did trust me... Damnit! This is my fault!"_ Sasuke punched a tree. _"Angel's been through a lot and trust is the only thing she wanted from me!" _He was silent for a minute. _"She really did care..."_ Sasuke headed back towards the field. He made it to the field and saw Naruto and Sakura, but Angel wasn't there.

Sakura saw him, so she ran towards him. "Hey! Sasuke! Have you seen Angel? There about to start!" she asked.

"No..." he lied and continued walking.

"I wonder where she is?" asked Sakura, but she walked back with Sasuke.

Some part in the field, Angel was leaning against a tree and looking up at the sky. _"Sasuke! You jerk! I trusted you, but... I think that you don't care about that... Huh?" _Angel touched the side of her mouth and looked at her fingers, and noticed blood. _"Why am I coughing blood out? Sasuke... I really thought you would be a good friend... Was I wrong?"_

"_Your not wrong..."_ Kosuno appeared in front of her.

"K-Kosuno!? What are you doing out here?" she asked.

"Just over hearing your problems..." he answered. Angel looked away.

Kosuno sighed. "Angel... I know that you've had a lot of trouble in trusting others, but... for once, you have to give people a chance. Sasuke has the same problems as you. You've both lost your family... The only difference is that your the only one left. He has kept his problems inside, so... you too can probably understand each other and become good friends."

"You're right..." said Angel.

"And don't forget Naruto and Sakura. Sakura may be different, but she cares for you and Naruto... He shares the same pain you do..." said Kosuno.

"I wouldn't forget them! They're like family!" Angel smiled.

"Well... That's good." He patted Angel's head. "At least you understand... I better go back... And you should probably return to your teammates."

"Right... It's almost time. See ya, Kosuno."

"Yeah... but before I leave, just remember to be careful during the exam. I'll be with you if you need any help," he said.

"Got it... Now we better go!" said Angel. Kosuno nodded and went back into Angel. She ran towards her teammates. "Hey, guys! Sorry, I'm late!"

Sakura looked back at her. "Where were you, Angel?"

"Just looking for a quiet place..." said Angel.

"Well... we already have a heaven scroll to start with... so let's go to our gate Angel!" said Sakura.

"Right..." Angel walked behind them with Naruto and Sakura as the lead and with her and Sasuke behind them. Angel was silent for a while. "Um... Sasuke?"

"What?" he looked at her.

"Listen... I'm sorry for what I said. I never meant it... This is just hard for me, I never really had anyone to trust, until now..." said Angel, she kept looking forward.

Sasuke gave her a small smile. "Well... I'm sorry for what I did... Now we're even right?" he asked.

Angel looked up at him. "Right! Everyone deserves a second chance!" she smiled. "Ouch!" Sasuke flicked her forehead. "What was that for?" she placed her hand on her head.

"Nothing... Just had to get that out... Now we're a team, right?"

She nodded. "Yeah... we were always a team." They continued walking.

A few minutes later and soon everyone was at their gates. Anko looked at her watch. "Alright! Listen up! The second exam for the Chunin Exams starts now!" The gates opened and everyone started the exam.

"Well, all right! Here we go, guys!" cheered Naruto as the entered the forest.

They were inside the forest, Angel looked around the forest scanning the area. "Hm? I'll check the area, okay guys?" said Angel.

"Alright, Angel... Be careful," said Sakura. Angel nodded and headed out further into the forest.

"Risuno... You have to stop! The pulses in my shoulder are getting worse!" She grabbed her shoulder.

"_Sorry... Just warning you, but you still have to be careful..."_ said Risuno.

She sighed. "Fine..." Angel grabbed some bandages from her pouch and wrapped her curse mark with it, so it doesn't hurt and to follow Risuno's orders. "There... Hm? Well... some of them are actually coming..." She did some hand signs. "Now for the next stage... Byakugan!" Angel saw everything around her and found one Rain Ninja approaching her. "Alright... Now for my traps..." Angel quickly did some hand signs.

Behind a large tree. "Heh... My first victim!" He took out a kunai and he dove down towards Angel.

Angel smirked and looked up. "Nice try..." She disappeared out of his sight.

"What the hell?!" He stopped in mid-air, not noticing that Angel was right behind him.

"Game over..." Angel grabbed her kunai and slammed him to the ground, knocking him out. "Was that all you got? Oh well..." She searched him and found no scroll. "Just trying to look for a freebie..." Angel sighed and was about to head back, until...

"You want my earth scroll, right? Well... when the battles over... one of us will have both scrolls and the other will be dead."

Angel looked out and saw Sasuke and Sakura both injured. "Gasp! What's happening here! Wait... Where's Naruto?" Suddenly Sasuke grabbed Sakura and ran away to a safe place. "I better follow them..." Angel followed them.

Angel was searching for Sasuke and Sakura. "Damnit! Where are they!?" She activated her Byakugan. _"Where are they? Where are they? Where are they!?"_ Suddenly Angel heard Sakura scream. "There!" Angel landed above in the trees in front of Sasuke and Sakura. She noticed that the grass ninja stopped in front of Sasuke by a trail of shuriken.

"Sorry, I'm late guys!" Everyone looked up and saw Naruto standing on a branch.

"Naruto!" cried Sakura.

"Well... I looks like you were able to escape..." The grass ninja stood up.

Sasuke took out their heaven scroll. "Here take it!"

"What...?"

"You want our scroll, right? Then just take it!" Sasuke threw the scroll at him, until Naruto came at him and took the scroll.

"You...! Don't butt in! Do you understand the situation you're in!?" Suddenly Naruto punched Sasuke straight in his face.

"What are you doing!? The real Sasuke I know wouldn't give up so easily!" Sasuke just looked at him.

"Hm... Teammate against teammate... In awhile, you could probably just kill each other..." said the ninja.

Naruto took out a kunai and charged at the ninja. "Don't underestimate me!"

She quickly did some hand signs. "Summoning Jutsu..." The wind began to surround her and began to blow at Naruto. A giant snake appeared under her and knocked Naruto against a tree, but Naruto flipped himself in time, his eyes turned demon red.

"Eat this!" Naruto heel kicked the snakes head, but the snakes tail hit him across the forest.

"NARUTO!!" cried Sakura.

"Naruto... I got to help him! Ugh!" Angel fell to her knees and grabbed her shoulder. "Wh-Whys the pain coming back? Hgck!" She coughed out blood. "B-Blood? What's going on?"

"_Sorry Angel..."_

"Huh? Risuno?" she asked.

"_Yeah... Sorry about the pain, but... I'm sensing powerful chakra that's coming from Naruto."_

"I can see that, but... His chakra is red... different from his original type of chakra."

"_I know... I've sensed this type of chakra before... Kosuno and I have felt it when we were still trapped in those jars. Naruto... Has the Nine-Tailed Foxes chakra."_

"Ah! So... Naruto has a demon inside him as well..." Angel stood up.

"_Angel, wait! This is really dangerous, you have to be careful no matter what!" _said Risuno.

"Right..."

Back to the scene. "Sasuke! Move!" cried Sakura. The snake was headed towards Sasuke, until... Naruto appeared in front of Sasuke, stopping the snakes mouth with his kunai.

"Hey kid... Your not hurt right? Scaredy-cat!" Sasuke just stared at him.

"Ah... You're an interesting boy..." The grass ninja used her tongue and grabbed Naruto with it.

"Ah! Let me go!" Naruto struggled to break free. "Ew...! This is just gross!" He kept on struggling.

"Hm... Interesting. You have the Nine-Tailed Foxes spirit inside you..." She used her tongue and used it to lift Naruto shirt up to reveal the Nine-Tailed Foxes seal on him. "Oh well... You are an interesting boy, but... I have no time for you now..." She did some hand signs. "Five-Pronged Seal!" She jabbed her hand into Naruto. He screamed in pain, but in a second... Naruto passed out. "Heh... Time for you to go..." She threw Naruto far through the forest, but not before taking their scroll and swallowing it.

"Naruto!" cried Sakura.

In a second... Angel leaped from her branch and jumped in and grabbed Naruto. She quickly landed on a branch and jumped down in front of Sakura. "A-Angel!?" Sakura looked at her surprised.

"Sakura... Take care of Naruto." Angel set Naruto down beside her. Sakura nodded. "Good..." Angel disappeared and appeared next to Sasuke.

"Now... it's your turn..." said the grass ninja.

"Not so fast! First you'll have to face me!" challenged Angel.

"Hm? Interesting... You're from the Katsunuma Clan..."

"Yeah... What of it?" asked Angel.

"Well... This will be interesting..." Angel quickly activated her Sharingan and prepared to fight!

To be continued...

Dark: OOOOHHHHHHH!! Things are starting to get interesting!! Super promise that the next chapter will come soon!

Sakura: Are we going to die?

Dark: No... but you have to read to find out!

Naruto: Will the next chapter be an awesome super chapter!?

Dark: Read and find out!

Angel: Oh well... Start the disclaimer Sasuke.

Sasuke: Right, Disclaimer: Dark doesn't own Naruto, she does on Angel, Kosuno, Risuno, Angel's family and her rivals...

Dark: R&R!


	9. Battle with the Sound part 1

Chapter 9: Battle with the Sound part 1

"Come at me if you dare!" The grass ninja leaped back from her snake while it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Hmph! If you say so..." Angel jumped towards her with her Sharingan already activated. "Take this!" She threw a round of shuriken at her, but the grass ninja dodged them all.

"Heh... Is that all?" she smirked.

"Do you really think that that's all I can do?" Angel appeared in front of her and began throwing a barrage of punches at her. The grass ninja kept on dodging.

"Oh... Is that all you can do?" She took out a kunai and slashed Angel across the chest. "Your finished..."

Angel looked up and smirked. "Am I really?" She disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Ah! A clone!?" The grass ninja looked around for a sign of Angel.

"Behind you..." Angel appeared behind her, taking out a kunai and stabbing the ninja in the back, but she disappeared. "You can come out of hiding now!" said Angel.

"Heh... Heh... Alright..." The ninja appeared behind her and grabbed Angel by her neck.

"Let go of me!" Angel tried to take the ninjas hands of her. The ninja touched Angel's curse mark.

"I see... that you have the guardian and curse mark on you. Well... Lets see your demon form..." She took out a kunai.

"N-No! Stop it!" cried Angel.

"To late!" She stabbed the kunai into Angel's curse mark. Angel screamed in pain. "Heh... Well... Now I have no more distractions..." The grass ninja threw Angel against a tree, Angel lied there motionless with the kunai still in her shoulder.

"Angel!" cried Sakura. "Sasuke! Help Angel!" pleaded Sakura. Sasuke just stood there frightened. "Sasuke move!" shouted Sakura.

"R-Right..." Sasuke jumped next to Angel's body. She was breathing heavily and her eyes were a hazy black. "Angel... Come on, get up..." He took the kunai out of her shoulder, but her blood ran down her shoulder.

"S-Sasuke..." Angel called out weakly. "Get away from me..." She grabbed her shoulder and struggled to get up. "Y-You have to get away from me... Hgck!" Angel coughed out blood.

"What are you saying!? We have to get out of here!" Sasuke tried to grab her.

"Argh!" Angel pushed Sasuke away from her and fell to her knees. "J-Just go! Augh!" Her curse mark began spreading across the left side of her body. She screamed in pain.

"Heh... It's almost time..." The grass ninja watched from above.

Suddenly... dark red chakra began surrounding Angel. Her white hair began to turn pure black and her white part of her clothes began to turn dark red. Her eyes turned demon red and her teeth became sharper. She slowly stood up, her head hung down.

"A-Angel?" Sakura called out.

"Heh heh... Sorry little girl, but Angel isn't here," said a darker voice familiar to Risuno.

"Wh-What?" she asked.

"You may know me already as, Risuno..." Risuno brought Angel's right arm up to his mouth and used his tooth to slash her arm, causing the blood to slowly seep out. Risuno began to lick the blood off her arm. "Ah... Angel's blood still tastes as fresh as before... Hm?" He looked at the terrified Sasuke that was only a few trees away from where Angel pushed him. "Heh..." Risuno smirked and jumped next to Sasuke. He sniffed the air. "I see... So your Sasuke Uchiha. Heh... Your blood smells as good as Angel's blood, but for now... I'll spare you and the girl." Sasuke just looked at him.

"Are you getting soft, Risuno?" asked the grass ninja.

Risuno licked the blood off Angel's fingers. "A little... But I won't hold back fighting you... Orochimaru."

He began to laugh. "So... you found out my identity."

Risuno smirked. "It was easy... though Angel doesn't remember. You tried to place your curse mark on her, but what you did caused me to come out... Remember the fight?" he asked.

"Well... It was a very interesting match, but still it was very close..."

"Then this time... There will only be one victor."

"Alright then... Let's begin!" Orochimaru jumped towards Risuno. "Take this! Striking Shadow Snakes!" Snakes began coming out of his sleeve towards Risuno.

"Heh... Still using the same tricks?" Risuno jumped towards him and grabbed the snakes before they reached him. "Nice try... but now its my turn!" He quickly did some hand signs. "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!" Fire surrounded him and traveled through the line of snakes towards Orochimaru.

"What!? Argh!" The jutsu engulfed him in flames and blasted him through the forest.

Sasuke watched Risuno in amazement. _"That jutsu... It looked bigger than the first time I saw Angel use it. Risuno... I can feel his chakra, he has a great amount of chakra!"_ Risuno jumped in front of him.

"What the hell are you still doing here!? It's too dangerous here!" he warned. "I can't hold him off forever!"

"What... Why?!" asked Sakura.

Risuno looked up at the trail of flames left behind. "Because... My soul is tied with Angel and with my brother Kosuno. If I put too much stress on her body... We'll die." Sasuke and Sakura's eyes widened.

"_No... Angel can't die!"_ Tears began pouring down Sakura's cheeks.

"And... I have a limit in this form, so grab Naruto and get out of here!" said Risuno.

"Trying to escape? We're still fighting, Risuno!" Orochimaru appeared above them and in a split second he charged down at them.

"Damnit!" Risuno jumped up and some how he grabbed Orochimaru by his arms and threw him back against a tree. He managed to land safely back next to Sasuke. "Now... concentrate!" Risuno shot out his hand and chakra began spiraling and scattering in his hand. In a second his chakra turned in a ball with his chakra scattering from it. "Get ready! Orochimaru!" He jumped towards Orochimaru and appeared in front of him.

"What the!?"

"Take this! Dark Orb!" Risuno dark red orb smashed into Orochimaru, sending him flying into four trees. Orochimaru was covered in dark red flames. Risuno landed back next to Sasuke, but he fell to his knees and began coughing out blood. "Hgck!"

"What's wrong? Sasuke knelled down next to Risuno.

"Heh... Looks like I reached my limit..." Risuno stood up, but staggered a little. _"I didn't imagine that even using my Dark Orb would take this much out of me... Extending my chakra with Angel's must have been too much for her body to take. I better return back into Angel before anythings else happens..."_

"Well... Risuno, ready to go? I see? You've been the same as the first time we fought... Always trying to save the Katsunuma girl." Orochimaru appeared behind him.

Risuno eyes widened as he slowly turned his head and looked at Orochimaru. "Well... Not sure what to do now, but... I looks like I have to leave." Risuno quickly pushed back Sasuke away. Luckily he was only a few yards away from them.

Orochimaru smirked and quickly grabbed Risuno's arm. "Well... Let me speed that up for you! Five-Pronged Seal!" He jabbed his hand at Angel's curse mark. Risuno screamed in pain. Orochimaru released his arm and Risuno fell back to his knees, but in a few seconds Risuno's chakra surrounded Angel's body and went back into her curse mark. Angel's body returned to normal.

"Hgck!" She coughed out blood and looked up at Orochimaru. "Huff... I guess Risuno didn't finish you off..." Angel slowly got up.

Orochimaru just looked at her, but he gave her a small wicked smile. "His power is amazing... Only if I were able to place my curse seal on you... Oh well... I have no use for you...!" He clenched his fists and threw a punch at Angel, but... "What on earth!?" Angel had stopped his attack by surrounding her arms with earth.

"I still have a bit of fight left in me!" Angel used her free arm and punched him far enough from them. "Huff..." Angel placed her hands on the ground. "Ice!" Ice needles began shooting up from the ground that were heading towards Orochimaru.

"Heh... very good Angel... but still not good enough..." He landed on the point of the needle.

Angel smirked. "Well... Take this!" She lifted her right arm. _"Water!"_ The needle he was on transformed into a water wipe and grabbed his leg. The ice needles turned back into water and traveled around Angel's arm. "Get ready..." Angel threw her arm back, causing the wipe pull Orochimaru towards her. She clenched her left fist, focusing all of her chakra in her hand. In a second... her fist collided with his face and sent him flying back threw a few trees. Angel quickly jumped back next to Sasuke.

"Angel! You did it!" cheered Sakura.

"Huff! Yeah... Now let's get Naruto and- Ugh!" Shivers ran down her spine. Angel slowly looked back. "No..."

Orochimaru appeared behind them."Good job, Angel... but let's see if you have the strength to save your friend!" Orochimaru threw a barrage of kunai's at Sakura.

"No! Sakura!" Angel quickly grabbed a kunai and moved in front of Sakura and began deflecting some of the kunai. But... it was too late. The kunai's pierced Angel's chest... Blood began to drip from her chest.

"Angel...?" called out Sakura.

"Hgck!" Angel coughed out blood before collapsing into Sakura's arms. "Sakura...?" she called out weakly.

"Angel... Please don't go..." Tears began to roll down Sakura's cheeks.

Angel slowly turned her head towards Sasuke. "Sasuke... Ugh! Hgck!" She coughed out more blood.

"Angel..." Sasuke called out.

"Angel! Please don't leave us!" cried Sakura. She held Angel closer to her.

Angel tried to smile, but didn't have enough strength, her eyes turned dark-gray. "I-I'm... sorry..." She slowly closed her eyes.

"Angel...?"

"..."

"Angel? Please..."

"..."

More tears flowed down Sakura's cheeks. "No... Angel! You can't die! No!" She held her closer to her. Sakura slowly turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke...?" Sakura saw Sasuke paralyzed at the sight of Angel's motionless body. "Sasuke! You have to do something! Naruto may be nothing like you... But at least he's got guts! And... Angel! Sh-She's willing to protect us! Angel and Naruto aren't cowards!"

Sasuke tightly closed his eyes, trying hard to block a voice in his head.

"_Baby Brother, you're pathetic. If you want to kill me, settle for hating me... Hate me and live... like the coward you are! Clinging to life without honor!"_

"_No!"_ Sasuke shot open his eyes and his Sharingan was revealed.

"Heh... Finally the blood of the Uchiha Clan is kicking in..."

Sasuke went through his hip pouch and pulled out a windmill shuriken and a couple of kunai. _"I've been living with the hope of one day killing my older brother. I thought it was the most important thing... But maybe I'm the one who's been blind all this time! Naruto... Sakura... Angel...!" _He jumped towards Orochimaru and threw his kunai at him, but he slithered along the large tree branch dodging all the kunai's. _"Because someone who can't even stand up and do what has to be done at a time like this... Wouldn't stand a chance in a fight against... Him!"_ Sasuke grabbed the tree to turn himself to face Orochimaru. Then he began throwing his kunai's at him, but he still dodged them.

"Is that all you can do, Sasuke? Hm?" Orochimaru noticed that he was surrounded by wires. _"Wires!?"_

Sasuke smirked and pulled on the strings of wire to force Orochimaru against the tree behind him. All the wires connected to one wire that Sasuke held in his mouth. He began doing hand-signs. "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!" Flames surrounded Sasuke, then traveling down the wire in the form of a dragon and blasting Orochimaru in flames.

"You did it, Sasuke!" cheered Sakura.

"Ugh..." Angel slowly opened her eyes. "Sa-Sakura...?"

"Gasp! Angel! You're alive!" Sakura gave Angel a huge bear hug. Small tears began rolling down her cheeks.

"Ow... Sakura? Ah!" Angel quickly got up. "What happened!? Where's Orochimaru? Ow!" She grabbed her chest.

"Be careful, Angel... You're still hurt from those kunai's. And Sasuke beat that guy!" said Sakura.

Angel's eyes widened. _"What!? That's impossible! Orochimaru... What are you planning?"_ She struggled to get up. "Sakura! Stay here and wait till I call you!"

"Huh? What's wrong, Angel?" asked Sakura.

"Just stay there!" Angel jumped next to Sasuke. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked at Angel, amazed that she was still alive. "Angel?"

"We have to- Ugh! I... I can't move my body!" cried Angel.

"We're paralyzed!"

"Ah... Amazing that you're still alive, Angel... Having to use your curse mark, then having it painfully sealed and then getting pierced by kunai's. Heh... but I know your body can take much more than that..." Orochimaru slithered up from the large branch.

Angel shivered in fear.

"Heh heh... It's a shame that I'm unable to place my curse seal on you, Angel... but I'll figure a way over that little problem soon. But for now... Sasuke is the one I'm interested now." Orochimaru's neck extended leading his head towards Sasuke... and in a second, Orochimaru's teeth dug through Sasuke's neck. He released him and his head went back in place. "I look forward to seeing you again, Sasuke... in the quest for power! Oh... and Angel? I also look forward to seeing you... For your power!" Orochimaru sank down into the tree and vanished.

Angel just starred at Orochimaru, until she heard Sasuke scream in pain.

"Wh-What...? Everything... hurts!" Three comma-shaped marks appeared on Sasuke's neck.

"Sa-Sasuke! Wha?" Angel looked at Sasuke's mark. _"Oh no! That's the Heaven's Curse Mark!"_ She grabbed Sasuke's hand and he squeezed hers. "Just hang on, Sasuke!"

Sasuke's screams of pain just kept getting louder.

Angel trembled at the sight of him in pain. She grabbed Sasuke and held him close to her. _"Sasuke... I'm sorry. I couldn't do anything to protect you... I wasn't strong enough... I'm sorry..." _Angel tried so hard not to cough out blood. She looked down at Sakura, who had tears running down her cheeks. "Sakura! You have to get Naruto! We have to take them to a safe place!" ordered Angel.

Sakura slowly nodded and grabbed Naruto.

"_Because... that's the only thing we can do for them now..." _Angel picked up Sasuke and lead them all to a safe place... for now.

A few hours later...

Naruto, Angel, and Sasuke lay asleep under a giant tree, while Sakura attended to their wounds.

"Uh..." Sasuke moaned in his sleep.

Sakura removed a damp towel, which was on Sasuke's forehead to check his temperature. _"His breathing is improving, but... his fevers still so high! I... I've got to protect them no matter what!"_ Suddenly Sakura heard someone behind her. She quickly grabbed a kunai and threw it in the direction of the noise. But... it landed in front of a squirrel, terrified the squirrel ran away. _"Phew... it was just a squirrel..." _Suddenly Sakura heard a low howl, she grabbed another kunai. Sakura was trembling, while she slowly turned her head at Angel. _"Oh, Angel! Please wake up! I need you... I'm afraid to do this alone!"_

Somewhere in the trees... three shadows watched them.

"Heh heh... There they are! As Lord Orochimaru commanded, we'll strike at dawn! And our target is Sasuke Uchiha!" announced Dosu.

"And... for a bonus, we'll take out Angel Katsunuma!" said Zaku.

"If the other two get in our way, we can take'em out, right?" asked Kin.

Dosu smiled. "Of course! But... for now, we wait..."

Angel's Flashback-

"Hey! Big Brother! Today I become a full fledged ninja today, right!?" asked a cheerful girl.

"Yeah, Angel... Today Father will test you in your elemental control," said a dark gray-haired teen.

"Oh! I can't wait! I'll be able to join with you on mission, Kazune," said Angel.

He smirked. "Uh huh... And do you know what else is happening today?" he asked.

Angel looked confused. "I don't know..."

Kazune's eye twitched and he flicked Angel's forehead. "Man... I can't believe you forgot..."

Angel frowned and rubbed her forehead.

"Oh my! Angel... You've been training so hard for this day that you forgot the most important thing about it," said a long black-haired woman.

"Huh? What do you mean, Mother?" asked Angel.

Their mom and Kazune smiled. "It's your eighth birthday!" they said in unison.

Angel's eyes widened and had a small blush of embarrassment.

Kazune patted her on the head. "Too much training and your mind goes blank... And you're the living example of that," he chuckled.

Her face heated up. "Hey! Stop teasing me!"

Kazune smirked and ruffled her hair a bit. "Alright... Here, Happy Birthday." He dropped a pendant in her hand.

"What's this?" she asked, looking at the pendant. The pendant had one red and blue circle, circling around one yellow circle.

"It's your present... From me and Mother to you. Because sense your becoming a ninja today, you can carry the clans crest with you... to show that you are able to control our bloodlines elements."

Angel smiled. "Thank you... I promise that I'll live up to the Katsunuma family name and become a great ninja!" She tied the pendant around her neck.

They smiled. "Good... Now eat up or you'll be late for training," said their Mother.

"Ah! You're right! Kazune can you wait for me?" she asked, but it was to late. Kazune already left. "Oh! Kazune!" Angel quickly swallowed her breakfast and ran off, but not before running into her Father. "Ow... Ah! I'm sorry, Father! I wasn't looking and-" Before she can continue, her father patted her on her head.

He gave her a small smile. "Its alright... Your becoming a ninja today, and you'll learn a lot through missions and training your body and mind. And... Here, Happy Birthday Angel..." Her Father grabbed a collar from his pocket and tied it around Angel's neck.

Angel touched her collar and hugged her Father. "Thank you, Father... I promise I won't let you today!"

"Good... Now hurry before you miss training with Kazune," he said.

"Ah! Right! Bye Father!" Angel ran off the the training field.

A few hours later...

Angel and Kazune were in the training field. Angel faced the lake, while she preformed the Dragon Flame and Water Dragon Jutsu, but they canceled each other out.

"Come on, Angel! Do it again! Put more fire into it!" Kazune watched Angel train as she tried to combine Fire and Water style.

Angel breathed heavily trying to take in some air. "I'm trying! Its just..." She looked down.

Kazune sighed. "I know this is hard for you, but you have to try... You just have to control the flames and create the water in the air."

"Yeah! But...!"

"Or... You're not leaving until you master it!"

"Gr... Fine!" Angel quickly did some hand-signs.

Kazune smirked. "Good... Hm?" He looked up and saw a messenger hawk pass by. "Well... It looks like I have to go, Angel."

"Huh? Your leaving me here?"

"Yeah... Sorry, just keep working on that combination and come home early tonight, got it?" said Kazune. "See ya, Angel!" He went back to the village.

"Bye! Alright... I need to get this right!" She quickly did hand-signs and repeated the jutsu.

An hour later...

Angel was breathing heavily with steam coming out of her mouth. "Dang it! Why is it so hard!? It's almost dark and I still haven't mastered it!" She was silent for a minute. "Okay... I have to calm down..." Angel put her hands together to form a hand-sign. _"I have to focus my chakra and blend it with my Kekkei Genkai... Control the flames and create water in air." _She did hand-signs and took in some air. "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu and Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Flames surrounded Angel as it formed into a dragon and water formed above her into a dragon. The two dragons spiraled together without canceling themselves out. "Yeah! I did it! Yeah... Oh..." Angel passed out from overuse of her chakra.

Thirty minutes later...

"Hm...? Yawn! What time is it?" Angel looked up at the sky and saw darkness. "Ah! It's already dark!" She got up and ran towards the village. "Kazune's going to kill me for being late! And I really hope Father won't be mad!"

Angel arrived at her clans entrance and felt rain pour. "Huh? Rain? But... this isn't normal rain..." Her eyes widened. "Oh no..." Angel quickly ran to her house, but found the street she was on with blood splattered everywhere with dead bodies. "No... This can't be happening!" She ran through everything, but stopped at the sight of two bodies that she cared about most. "Mother... Father... No..." Angel flew to her knees and coughed out blood. "Why? How... How did this happen!? Ah! Kazune!" Angel got up and ran looking for her brother. "Kazune! Kazune where are you!?" Angel stopped when she heard shuriken hit the walls up ahead. She ran to the next block, but stopped when she saw Kazune's motionless body. "Kazune!" Angel ran to her brother and knelled down next to him. "Kazune! Are you alright!?"

Kazune slowly opened his eyes. "Angel... You have to get out of here..." he said weakly.

Angel shook her head. "No... I'm not leaving without you!"

Kazune slowly shook his head. "No Angel... It's to late for me. Just go... You have to leave before they kill you too..."

"I don't care! I don't want to be alone, Kazune! Hgck!" Angel coughed out a lot of blood.

"Angel... Its too late... All they want is your power so just make this one promise to me..."

She wiped the blood off her mouth and nodded.

"Good... Promise me this... Protect the ones you love and protect their dreams... as well as your own and become stronger for everyone."

Angel grabbed his hand. "I-I promise! I'll protect them so that this won't happen again!"

"Good... Good bye... Angel..." His hand slipped out of her hand and he slowly closed his eyes.

"Kazune... Please don't leave me... I don't want to be alone!" Blood ran down the sides of Angel's mouth. Not hearing the five shadows behind her.

"Heh... Finally the girl shows up..."

"Can't believe that the freak has the demon and guardian inside."

"Yeah... Now lets get her!"

Angel slowly got up and took the kunai that was in Kazune's hand. "You want me? Come and get me!" She stabbed her kunai into her curse mark, causing it to spread all over her body and everything went black.

End of Flashback-

"Ugh!" Angel's eyes shot open and she quickly got up. _"That dream... Kazune... I'm sorry I couldn't protect you... But now I have new friends and I'll protect them no matter what! Ow!"_ Angel looked at her right hand and saw black chakra covering her hand. "Damn... Not again, I wonder what's happening to me? Every time when Risuno uses Dark Orb... black chakra surrounds my arm. I better cover this up, before anyone sees it." Angel grabbed some bandages from her pouch and bandaged up her right hand. "Down..."

"Angel...?"

"Hm?" Angel turned and saw Sakura all tried like she haven't slept in days. "Sa-Sakura!? Are you okay!?" She got up and sat down next to her.

Sakura tucked her hair behind her ear. "Yeah... Don't worry, I'm fine."

"You're not fine... You must've been up all night. You should get some rest, I'll watch over you guys."

Sakura shook her head. "No... I want to stay up! I have to protect you guys, you were the ones that protected me during this exam, so now! I'm going to watch over you guys now!"

Angel smiled. "Alright... Have it your way, but... I'm staying up with you and I don't care who much you protest about it. I'm staying and that's it."

Sakura gave Angel a big smile. "Thank you Angel! Thank you..." They sat together and watched over Naruto and Sasuke.

A couple of hours have passed and Sakura began to dose off, but she shook her head to keep herself awake. "Angel...?" said Sakura.

She looked at her. "Yes, Sakura?"

"C-Can you tell me something interesting... T-To keep me awake," she asked.

Angel nodded. "Fine... I'll talk about my village."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Y-Your village?"

"Yeah... I don't know anything else to tell you, so... here goes." Angel took in a deep breath. "The village I reside in is known as the Village Hidden in the Flames, its true name is Honoogakure. The village resides in the Land of Flares, our Hokage is called the Fureakage, known as Flare Shadow. The village is similar to the Leaf Village, but it has more nature-like landscapes to it sense my grandfather from long ago built the village."

"What!? Your grandfather?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah... His name was Akeno Katsunuma. He was the one who built the village, but it was hard for him and for the villagers."

Sakura looked confused. "What do you mean by that, Angel?"

"Well... didn't they talk about the Great Ninja World War?" asked Angel.

"Um... yeah, they told us about the war in the academy," answered Sakura.

"Well... During that time the village wasn't built yet and other clans along with mine came together, because they wanted no part in the war, but... Everyone was worried about their children or whatever and some people began to riot saying that we should join the war to crash all the villages. Everything turned to chaos and some people were terrified about what would've happened. But my grandfather decided that we should assist some of the clans that were weak and dying out, from there they all agreed. But... there was a problem..."

"What type of problem?" asked Sakura.

"Other clans... wanted the power of the Katsunuma clans Kekkei Genkai," answered Angel.

"Wh-What do you mean by that Angel?" she asked again.

"Clans... like the Uchiha clan wanted our Kekkei Genkai... to crush all the other clans."

"You mean Sasuke's clan! But... Why!?"

"The Uchiha clan and the rest of the clans found out that our bloodline can't be mimicked, copied, or mirrored. Our bloodline could change the earth itself... but they didn't know the consequences on how to control it. It could destroy everything if we weren't careful. So... my grandfather and the rest of our villagers built the village and waited until the war was over. That was one of the smartest things to do sense that was the only thing we could do..." Angel said sadly.

"I see... so the only thing to do was hide, but your grandfather advanced his peoples skills and protected everyone, right?" said Sakura.

"Right... but that's what my father told me, I never lived in the village... I was just born there," said Angel.

"Whys that Angel?" asked Sakura.

"I don't know... They never told me..." answered Angel.

"Oh... ok then, but I have one question."

"I'm listening..."

Sakura looked at her. "How are you able to use all the Kekkei Genkai of the Five Nations?" she asked.

"Well... Truth is, my grandfather made a deal with a man named Madara Uchiha."

"Madara Uchiha?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah... Madara sneaked into my village and was captured by Akeno, though they say the only reason he sneaked into the village was to make a deal."

"A deal?"

"The deal was that he would leave the village if my grandfather tested the reaction of other clans bloodlines. Some people said that it might be dangerous try, but grandfather injected the blood in himself."

"What happened to him?" she asked.

"It didn't take long for it to react to his blood, soon he began to use some of Kekkei Genkai and later on he was able to unlock all the traits..."

"What happened to Madara?"

"He left the village as he promised he would, but... during that time everyone thought that all he wanted to know was if our blood could be similar to the Sharingan, to mimic the traits of all the clans... And soon all of the clan members injected themselves with the blood. And that pretty much explains how I'm able to use all the Kekkei Genkai even though I haven't unlocked them all."

"Wow... That's amazing, Angel! Though... I want to know another thing about you..."

"What is it?" asked Angel.

"How do you know that Orochimaru person?" asked Sakura.

"Uh..."

Angel's Flashback-

"Ow... My arm hurts..." weeped a small girl.

"_Angel, you should rest. Those injures you got from the villagers will get infected if you don't heal them," _said Kosuno.

"Alright... Kosuno. But! Why did they hurt me? I'm not a monster!" cried Angel.

"_It's all because of us... Our curse and guardian marks cause you a lot of pain..." _said Risuno.

"It's okay, Risuno... You two are my family now cause you teach me a lot of things and I'm glad you're with me, because I'm not alone."

"Oh is that true child?"

Angel jumped a little from being startled. She looked back and saw a man with long black hair. "Wh-Who are you?" she asked frightened.

"Now now child... Don't be scared, I'm only here to help..." he got closer to her.

She started to tremble. "No! Leave me alone!"

"Heh... Well, my dear child no one can leave you alone sense you have two demons inside you."

Her eyes widened. "H-How did you know that?"

"Ah... dear child, I know everything about you, Angel..."

Angel got scared and tried to run from him, but she tripped on a rock a few feet away. "Who are you? And what do you want?"

He chuckled. "Well... My names Orochimaru and I want... is your power!" His neck grew longer and slithered its way to Angel. His teeth dug threw her neck.

Angel screamed in pain. "Augh! My neck it hurts!" She tried fighting the pain.

"It's useless to fight it, your power will be mine! Hm?" Orochimaru looked at her left shoulder and notice her curse mark spread to the area where he bit he her.

"Augh..." Angel collapsed and next to her a puff of smoke appeared and Risuno stood there beside her.

"It's useless to add another curse mark... Orochimaru!" Risuno turned to Orochimaru, his eyes a blazing red with anger.

"Ah... At least I tried, her power is interesting... Being from the Katsunuma Clan, I could have raised her as my own... Teaching her wonderful new jutsu."

"Shut up... I have had enough of people hurting her and this time... No ones going to stop me!" He charged at him.

"Heh... Please keep me amused, Risuno!"

Moments later... Risuno was on the ground wounded with Orochimaru standing a few feet away also wounded.

"You're very strong, Risuno... I'll allow you to live, but the next time we meet... Please keep me amused with all your wonderful jutsus!" Orochimaru disappeared.

"Damnit..." Risuno looked at Angel's small body. "I'm sorry... Me and Kosuno will have to teach you a lot of things so that you can get stronger and so... that you'll keep your promise to your brother." He slowly stroked her hair and vanished back into her curse.

End of Flashback-

"I'd rather not talk about that..." answered Angel.

"Okay... Well, thanks for keeping me awake, Angel. It really helped," said Sakura.

"Did it really?"

"Ah!" Angel and Sakura looked in front of them and saw the three sound ninja.

"You've been up all night so we've been waiting until you finished your little story," said Dosu.

"Now wake, Sasuke. We want to fight him!" said Zaku.

Angel stood up in front of them. "If you want to reach Sasuke, you have to go through me first!"

Zaku grinned. "Heh... It'll be nice getting rid of you two, Angel. So... Bring it on!" Zaku, Kin, and Dosu jumped towards them.

Angel got in a fighting stance. "Don't worry, Sakura! I'll protect you, Naruto, and Sasuke!"

Sakura smiled. "Thank you... Angel."

"Get ready!"

The sound ninja were in the air, but in a second we're thrown back. "Leaf Hurricane!"

"What!? Who are you?"asked Dosu.

A shinobi wearing a green jumpsuit stood in front of them. "I'm the Leaf Villages Handsome Devil! Rock Lee!"

"_What!?"_ Angel and Sakura, surprised to see a fellow shinobi come to their aid, but will he be able to stop the Sound Ninja!?

To be continued...

Dark: I AM SO... SORRY! This chapter was supposed to come early, but school started and I'm getting killed by homework and projects! I'm sorry!

Naruto: It's okay, Dark! I know how you feel about homework...

Dark: Thanks, Naruto. (hugs)

Sasuke: Wasn't this supposed to be longer?

Dark: Yeah... but I got so much work I had to split this chapter into two parts!

Angel: Don't worry, Dark... Just calm down, kay?

Dark: Kay... Start the disclaimer...

Angel and Sasuke: Dark doesn't own Naruto. She does own Angel, Kosuno, Risuno, Angel's family and her rivals.

Dark: Alright... The second part will come soon, as long as I don't get bombed with homework. That's Deidara's job. But! I'll work hard! Oh and one more thing... I'll be changing the first, second and third chapters to make them better. And another thing... If you have questions about Angel or the story, just leave them on the reviews. I'll answer all the questions! I don't care about the number! Hope to write the next chapter soon!

Angel: R&R!


End file.
